Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer
by Toph.T.K.A
Summary: Niños descubriendo sentimientos, Uno desaparece sin decir Adios, Que sucedera cuando se vuelvan a encontrar despues de años?, Que puedes esperar de la persona que te odia por quitarle lo mas preciado?, "Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer". ADVERTENCIA: Rated:M XDD(mas adelante.. todo a su tiempo) BlainexKurt ... (Blaine/BadBoy) Mi primer fic.!
1. Un promesa de Vida

Nota: Es tu es mi primer fic.. asi que de antemano pido disculpas por faltas ortográficas o incoherencias..! XD

Prologo: _**Una Promesa de Vida.**_

"_Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer"_

Era una tarde como cualquiera, pero no para el pequeño Kurt de 8 años de edad, su vida se había terminado al momento que escucho esas palabras tan ajenas a él, cuando su padre se desmorono y el solo observo tratando de asimilar su situación.

"_Pequeño … es decir Kurt … esto no es fácil para mí… Eliza.. quiero decir tu mamá … ya no estará con nosotros aquí a lo que me refiero es que … ella … ella… "_ . Kurt no le entendía… porque su padre se encontraba alterado porque todos en la habitación lo miraban con lastima… y fue cuando las palabras tan temidas se hicieron oír.

"_Ella nos cuidara desde un lugar muy lejano… hijo.. Ella…está descansando…. Ella… está muerta…."_

A su corta edad el pequeño Kurt cerró los ojos y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes … su padre lo abrazó tan fuerte que Kurt pensó que moriría, ambos sentían un gran dolor un vacio…

El día del funeral el solo observo … no se movió.. ni siquiera hablo .. para el era tan extraño ver como una simple caja podía llevarse todos sus sueños e ilusiones.. a su querida Madre… a quien el adoraba más que su propia vida..

Un mes después su padre había decidido mudarse ya que todo en aquella casa le recordaba a Elizabeth, kurt no dijo nada solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Desde la muerte de su Madre se sentía solo, sentía que no podía confiar en alguien porque de algún modo esa persona también se iría de su vida.

Cuando llegaron a su nueva casa todo parecía tranquilo. Burt esta tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su hijo poco a poco ocultaba sus sentimientos, se encerraba día y noche en su cuarto y solo pensaba en lo injusta que es la vida. ¿Qué había hecho él para que su madre muriera? … ¿Acaso dios lo estaba castigando por alguna extraña razón? … Es entonces que dejo de creer en Dios.. dejo de creer que algún ser superior nos cuidaba desde muy arriba y que hacia lo mejor para nosotros.

Y si no existe dios a donde vamos después de la muerte …? … El pequeño Kurt le estuvo dando tantas vueltas al asunto, de hecho fue un par de veces a la iglesia para preguntar sobre el limbo, el cielo y el infierno. Fue entonces que llego a una conclusión … todos los muertos iban al mismo lugar a descansar.. en su pequeña cabeza … una idea llego … Y si el muriera .. iría donde se encuentra su Madre..?

Si su teoría no fallaba… había una forma de volver a estar junto a su madre y para ello lo único que necesita era _MORIR._

Era un día como cualquiera, el pequeño Kurt caminaba de vuelta a su casa después de la escuela, al llegar se dirigió a su cuarto, guardo su mochila y se puso un traje, el mismo que había usado en el funeral de su madre. El sabía que su padre no llegaría hasta más tarde así que salió al patio y se detuvo en la vereda, observo detalladamente la calle cuando se distrajo por el ruido de unas risas, en frente de su casa se encontraban dos niños jugando, uno mayor que el otro, poco había socializado en su nuevo barrio como para saber quiénes eran sus vecinos, los ignoro y con toda la valentía de un niño de 8 años camino hasta encontrarse en la mitad de la calle.

Observo sus pies y levanto la mirada, se paro firmemente esperando que un auto apareciera, recibir el golpe y terminar con todo de una vez. Tenía muchos pensamientos en ese momento cuando fueron interrumpidos por una voz:

- "_Oye pararse a la mitad de la calle es peligroso_" – Kurt volteo y observo que el niño mayor se dirigía a él.

- _"No me interesa_" – Respondió Kurt - "_No estoy bromeando, si te quedas ahí podrías MORIR_"

La palabra morir, … es todo aquello que quería .. lo anhelaba tanto, así podría estar con su madre, sentir su aroma, su ternura. – "Para ir donde mamá… Es lo que necesito"-

El niño menor observaba la escena en silencio cuando se percato que un carro se aproximaba

-"_Cooper ..Auto...!"-_ logro pronunciar alterado – "_Niño muévete de ahí viene un auto_"

- "_No lo haré_"- Dijo Kurt muy seguro de sus palabras, observo que el auto avanzaba sin percatarse de su presencia cada vez se acerba más y más, escuchaba los gritos de los dos niños a su lado advirtiendo el peligro, miro hacia abajo y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

El sonido de las ruedas y el impacto no se iso esperar .. pero algo andaba mal Kurt abrió los ojos al momento que un grito alertaba a toda la cuadra:

_-"COOPEERRRR.!"_ – El menor gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Kurt observaba como el mayor se había colocado unos metros delante de él para recibir el impacto.

Kurt estaba asustado, impactado, horrorizado aquel niño se encontraba delante de él… destrozado, respirando con dificultad. Kurt no podía moverse estaba petrificado el miedo invadía cada parte de su cuerpo al ver como el menor lloraba junto al cuerpo del mayor, la escena era tan aterradora que sin darse cuenta las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Las personas empezaron a salir y a juntarse en la calle, el simplemente no se movía todo pasaba tan rápido para él hasta que el sonido de una ambulancia lo saco del trance al cual había entrado, camino hasta donde se hallaba el niño agonizando, lo observo y tubo la necesidad de vomitar por lo cual tapo su boca y nariz con sus pequeñas manos, se arrodillo junto él y observo.

El otro niño lloraba tanto que Kurt no podría imaginárselo sin lágrimas en el rostro, fue entonces que se escucho el sonido tenue de la voz del mayor:

-"_Idiota….. te dije que…. era peligroso_ …."- Las lagrimas salieron por montones del rostro de Kurt, era su culpa, el era la razón por la cual una persona a quien ni siquiera conocía y que le había advertido del peligro estaba muriendo frente sus ojos.

- " _Lo … lo… siento… Blaine….. Siento … no ... poder… cumplir la .. Promesa…_"-

El niño menor al escuchar eso tomo la mano del mayor: - _" No tienes porque disculparte … yo….yo… podre… solo_ "- Rompió en un segundo mar de lagrimas

-"_Oye .. se ve que eres… decidido …..y valiente aun así… me debes un favor…._ " – Empezó a respirar agitadamente y poco a poco perdiendo su color. – "_Por favor … promete que cuidaras .….. cof…. Cof!... a mi hermano"-_

Kurt se congelo, la persona que había dado la vida por él le estaba pidiendo que cuidase a su hermano..?, aquel niño que se encontraba llorando y parecía que jamás pararía ...?. Con todo el miedo dentro Kurt a sintió con la cabeza y una punzada en su pequeño corazón iso que se acercara al menor y lo abrazara.

El menor no paraba de llorar, al sentir los brazos del otro pequeño respiro profundo y se derrumbo. Kurt se asusto más que nunca en su vida, el pequeño se había desmayado.

No recuerda cómo pero los tres fueron llevados al hospital, ni como su papá llego a enterarse, de lo único que tiene recuerdos era de como los llantos del menor retumbaban por todo el hospital pidiendo que le dejaran ver a su hermano mayor, a los cuales nadie respondía.

Kurt sabía lo que eso significaba, por lo cual el mejor que nadie lo entendía, el tenia;

_**Una Promesa de Vida.**_


	2. Por primera Vez

**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen .. XD.. ya quisiera yo XD.**

* * *

Al mes de la muerte de Cooper, Kurt y su padre asistieron a una reunión en conmemoración al menor realizada por la familia Anderson.

A pesar de que la casa quedaba solo cruzando la calle se sentía y notaba la diferencia de Mundos, todo era tan elegante y formal que Kurt pensaba que se encontraban en una mansión. Estaba tan asombrado por la casa que no se percato que un niño lo miraba desde lejos, fulminándolo con la mirada. Kurt sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo dio vuelta y se encontró con los ojos avellana del pequeño, ambos sostuvieron la mirada por mas de un minuto, Kurt pudo darse cuenta que era el niño que lloraba aquel día, pero esta vez se veía diferente, no se parecía en nada, su mirada había cambiado y el en ves de sentir lastima o ternura sentía miedo de su presencia, a diferencia de su salvador el tenia cabello rizo, de echo era tan rizado que lo comparaba con un brócoli, a pesar de que la idea era graciosa el no rio, sentía que si desviaba la mirada el pequeño no lo perdonaría, fue entonces que recordó las ultimas palabras de Cooper .- _"Promete que cuidaras de mi hermano".-_

En la cena a los niños se sentaron en una mesa apartada de los adultos, aún asi Kurt escuchaba a su padre decir como sentía que la perdida de su hijo fuera provocada por el, no iba a negar que se sentía terrible por ello pero su pequeña mente aun no era lo suficiente valiente para pedir disculpas por el mismo.

-_" Yo voy en el medio "_- Fueron las primeras palabras que Kurt escucho decir al otro niño, el lo observo y sin dudarlo se levanto y cambio de puesto. Kurt observaba curioso al niño se veía tan tierno pero a la vez solitario. Entre tantos pensamientos se percato que no se había presentado, así que se levanto y extendió la mano. – _" Soy Kurt Humme l"_- pronuncio con la mayor valentía que pudo sacar de su pequeño corazón.

El pequeño observo la mano con desagrado y voltio la mirada, Kurt guardo su mano con vergüenza y se sentó.

* * *

La comida transcurrió en silencio no habían muchos niños asi que Kurt al terminar empezó a dar vueltas por la casa admirando la gran infraestructura.

-_" Pequeño estas aburrido?_ " – Preguntó una voz maternal, Kurt dirigió su mirada y se encontró con Elisa la madre de Cooper, ella se veía tan amable, tan dulce, el a sintió, ella lo dirigió hasta un cuarto que se encontraba en la segunda planta. Al entrar él se quedo fascinado habían muchos juguetes, peluches, hasta una mesa para tomar el Té.

- _" Por que lo trajiste aquí? _"- Kurt volteo y se encontró por segunda vez con la mirada del pequeño de ojos avellana. –_" Vamos esta aburrido y tu estas solo así que por que no se hacen compañía mutuos? "_- El pequeño no dijo nada, aún asi su madre se retiro.

Kurt no sabia que debía hacer así que pensó en lo mas inteligente que a un niño se le ocurriría decir en estos casos .- _"Quieres jugar? "-_

El pequeño lo observo desafiante y un poco incrédulo por la pregunta, Kurt sintió el ambiente tenso a lo que se apresuro a decir: - _" Es decir podemos jugar a la casita, …..con los peluche, podemos tomar el Té….o si prefieres… solo me sentare y …"_ - Se detuvo el escuchar que el pequeño tomaba una caja y empezaba a decorar le mesa con pequeños platos, tazas y demás cosas.

-_" No te muevas regreso pronto "_ – Kurt observo como el pequeño salía de la habitación, fue entonces que empezó a recorrer cada rincón, le parecía un lugar genial. Las paredes eran de color rosado y azul pastel alternados, tenía una ventana que deba directo al patio trasero por la cual unos rayos de luz iluminaban directamente la mesa, la habitación era tres veces más grande que la de el, estaba tan asombrado que no se dio cuenta que el menor ya hacia sentado en la mesa con pasteles y un jara de Té caliente.

-_" Piensas quedarte parado " – _Dijo el pequeño con un tono molesto, Kurt se apresuro y tomo asiento frente a el. – _" Normalmente yo doblo la servilleta en la mitad y la coloco en mis piernas tu?_" .- pregunto Kurt. – _" Ninguna en especial pero si prefieres lo are como tu "_.

- _" Tu habitación es bonita, sabes la mía es mucho mas pequeña "._-

.- _" Mmm.. debe ser porque no la arreglas, Cooper solía decir que tendría mas espacio si la arreglara".-_ Kurt se congelo, había mencionado a Cooper como si no le importara.

.- _" Para tu información yo si la arreglo! … solo que…. Que… mi casa es pequeña_ "- Kurt bajo la mirada no quería alzar la voz pero el comentario lo había enfadado.

_.- "Como digas prefieres chocolate o fresas ? " –_

_.- " Me gustan Ambo Y a ti ?_ " .- _" Igual "_

.- _"Que tal si "_ .- Kurt se levanto tomo un cubierto y corto ambos pasteles por la mitad, los repartió en dos platos y coloco uno enfrente del pequeño.- _" Así ambos comeremos de los dos" .-_ Dijo kurt sonriendo. El pequeño observo el plato y sin decir nada empezó a devorar los pasteles.

* * *

Al llegar la noche, su padre y el se retiraron. Ya en casa se dirigió rápido a su cuarto se sentía tan cansado que sin cambiarse de ropa se metió en las cobijas fue entonces que se percato que en todo el momento jamás supo el nombre del pequeño, sabia que el niño que lo salvo era Cooper Anderson y por ello le había echo un promesa que conllevaba mucha responsabilidad, Por mas que lo intento no lograba recordar si alguna vez escucho el nombre del otro, poco a poco fue quedando dormido mientras trataba de imaginar cual seria el nombre de aquel niño de los ojos avellana a quien sin duda alguna el cuidaría como deuda por su vida.

* * *

El tiempo paso y al tener 9 años a la escuela tenia que volver, Kurt no tenia interés alguno de ir a la escuela, la verdad es que no tenia muchos amigos y eso solo hacia mas difícil sobrevivir en ella.

Ya en el salón el solo escuchaba como su nueva maestra se presentaba y hablaba sobre las cosas que verían este año escolar. Sonó la campana para el receso por lo cual todos salieron disparados, Kurt al no tener con quien jugar tenía planeado quedarse en el aula, de poco en poco el aula quedo vacía, el observaba por lo ventana como todos se divertían cuando el sonido de un lápiz caer llamo su atención. Detrás de el se encontraba un niño durmiendo sobra la mesa, Kurt recogió el lápiz y lo puso en ella, no sabia porque pero el cabello rizado del niño le llamo la atención era como si ya lo hubiera visto, Kurt siguió observándolo en silencio se veía tan tierno.

Lo que el quería era sentir esos rizos en sus manos asi que se disponía a tocarlos cuando el niño se levanto. Ambos rostros se encontraban muy cerca que Kurt no podía respirar, su piel pálida empezó a enrojecerse de poco en poco no podía pronunciar una palabra, su mano seguía sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

.- _" Que crees que haces?"_.- Pregunto el pequeño molesto. Kurt iba a responder cuando en su mente todo se aclaro.-

.- _" Eres TU.! _" .- El pequeño lo miro confundido_.- " Soy Kurt el niño por el que tu… tu…"_ .- no pudo terminar la frase y el pequeño ya se había levantado de su mesa y se dirigía a la puerta. Kurt recordó la promesa .- _" Hey ! espera quieres salir conmigo al receso_ ".- no tenia ni idea de donde saco la fuerza suficiente para preguntar , aún así tenia curiosidad por la respuesta

" _No me dirijas la palabra nunca además no quiero tener que cuidar a un pequeño niño molesto_ " .- Hasta ese momento Kurt había soportado todas las cosas que el le había dicho y la manera en la que lo había tratado pero eso había traspasado el limite, el no se quedaría con brazos cruzados, salió del salón y pudo observar como el pequeño se encontraba caminando por el pasillo

_.- " Quien te crees que eres?! Que derecho tienes de llamarme molesto.! y además pequeño..!"_ .- Se acerco a él hasta quedar a un paso de distancia _.- " Todavía me dices pequeño cuando el enano aquí eres tu.! Sabes aguante todas tus actitudes por que tu hermano me salvo y le ice una promesa pero sabes que su fantasma me castigue … no pienso aguantarte mas… eres un ENANO.! I un niño muy muy malo.!_".- Kurt se encontraba agitado, en su corta vida jamás se había enojado tanto como para gritar de esa manera.

Dio media vuelta y se disponía a regresar al aula cuando sintió como una mano tomaba su brazo y lo empujaba hacia atrás las manos del pequeño rodearon la cintura de Kurt .

El no sabia que hacer… iba a retirar las manos del pequeño cuando sintió como gotas se deslizaban por su espalda, dio vuelta y se encontró con el pequeño llorando como aquel día.

No supo si fue el echo de verlo tan vulnerable o tierno, pero lo abrazo, lo abrazo como si fuera algo tan preciado que no quería soltar fue entonces que el pequeño hablo.

.- _" No me dejes .. solo .. jamás..lo hagas ".-_ Kurt lo abrazo con mas fuerza y fue en aquel momento que por primera vez sintió el peso de la promesa… .- _" No te preocupes no lo are"_

* * *

Las siguientes horas pasaron como cualquiera, al salir Kurt tomo el camino a casa, recordó que el pequeño vivía en frente asi que lo espero en la salida pero el subió en un auto así que no tubo más remedio que regresar solo. En el camino pensaba en lo sucedió y se dio cuenta que seguía sin saber su nombre, así que se apresuro a llegar a casa dejo su mochila en la sala, como era costumbre su padre no se encontraba, cruzo la calle viendo de ambos lados y llego a la casa.

Toco el timbre y espero como un niño espera con ansias que la puerta se abra para recibir dulces en Halloween. La puerta se abrió y una dulce voz le saludo.- _"OOh ,.. Kurt como estas? Tiempos que no te e visto"_.- Era Elisa .- " Estoy bien.. disculpe quería hacerle una pregunta …. Como se llama su hijo? ".- Elisa estaba impresionada por la pregunta, no es normal que un pequeño de 9 años llegue a tu casa y pregunte cual es el nombre de su hijo, ella pensaba que a estas alturas el ya debía saberlo, estuvo apunto de responder cuando escucho como la puerta trasera era cerrada con mucha fuerza y un pequeño salía corriendo a toda velocidad. Kurt al observarlo fue detrás de el dejando a Elisa mas confusa de cuando había llegado.

Para su altura y edad el pequeño corría demasiado, Kurt pensó que en cualquier momento se tropezaría , pero fue entonces que llegaron a un parque que se encontraba no muy lejos, el pequeño atravesó este sin ninguna complicación, en cambio Kurt que apenas y sabia de la existencia de este se enredó un par de veces con los arbustos, se choco con uno que otro árbol y entonces que resbalo con una piedra, habilidosamente puso sus manos lo más rápido posible para que su rostro no sufriese ninguna herida, no quería levantarse, se había dado por vencido. Intento encontrar al pequeño pero no tuvo suerte, se levanto, limpio su ropa y se decidió.

Si quiera saber el nombre del pequeño, no iba a preguntarlo, ni leerlo en la lista de su aula, iba a preguntarle directamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente ya en la escuela Kurt se acerco al pequeño.- " Cuál es tu nombre?".- lo dijo tan decidido y serio que ni el se lo creía. El otro solo lo observo y se acomodo en su mesa dispuesto a dormir. Kurt al observar eso se enfado.- " Qué es lo que te sucede..?! ¡ un día estas llorando pidiendo que no te abandone ! y al otro me ign-".-

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que el pequeño había tapado su boca, sintió como todos en el aula hasta la maestra los miraban con curiosidad.

_.- " Deja de ser tan molestoso ".- _ Al oír eso Kurt quito la mano del pequeño bruscamente y tomo asiento.

El resto de clases se dieron tranquilas, al terminar la jornada el se dirigía a su casa cuando sintió la necesidad de pasar por el parque del día anterior, tomo asiento en uno de los columpios y observo con la esperanza de encontrarlo, espero por unos treinta minutos y estaba dispuesto a ir a casa cuando reconoció una pequeña silueta caminando en el fondo del parque, le siguió desde lejos procurando no ser descubierto hasta llegar a una pequeña parte escondida donde apenas y se sentía la presencia de las demás personas.

Se quedo asombrado se notaba un aire fresco, el sol llegaba tan suavemente, y una briza lo calentaba era reconfortante como el lugar perfecto pero para ser perfecto tenia un pequeño problema ya tenia dueño.

.-_ " Es mi lugar secreto …y tu eres un invasor"_.- Dijo el pequeño en tono serio a Kurt, el lo observo .- _"Ahh yo yo no sabia al verdad es que_ ".-

.- "_INVASOR.! Hay un invasor en el reino y tenemos que destruirlo".-_

.- _" Que noo no suéltame aaAhhhyyy.!_".- Gritaba kurt tratando de zafarse de las manos del pequeño en primero el pensó que lo golpearía asi que cerro los ojos y espero.-

.- "JAJAJJAJAJjajajajJjajJAJajJAJjaj!" .- No paraba de reír, en ves de ser golpeado estaba siendo destruido por un ataque de cosquillas, para ser un niño de 9 años esa era su punto débil.

* * *

La tarde paso y siguieron jugando, como si fueran dos niños que se conocieran desde mucho tiempo.

Kurt estaba cansado de tantas cosquillas, de correr gritar.

.- _" En nombre del Rey, osea yo te nombro sirviente del rey y tienes permiso a entrar en el"_.- Dijo el pequeño a Kurt, por primera vez el observo una sonrisa y un destello en la mirada del pequeño como si lo estuviera disfrutando.

_.- "OOOhhh ya que te as portado bien sirviente te daré poderes solo tienes que firmar esta hoja" _.- Kurt la tomo y la firmo siguiendo el juego.

_.- " Y con esto oficialmente eres parte de mi propiedad ".-_

.. . .- _" Eh?! como que propiedad me ibas a dar poderes "_

_.- "Naaa menti …! No soy Harry Potter como para tener poderes Que acaso aun sigues creyendo e eso ?"_

_.-"Qué? No! Yo se que eso no existe!"_

_.- "Pues parece que no lo sabes.. ajajajaja … acaso aun crees en Santa Claus?"_

_.- "Que NO! TE DIJO! QUE NOOO.! Aaaaaa tienes que creerme "_

_.- "jajajaaj sigues siendo un niño….."_

_.- " Oye tu tienes mi misma edad ..! además era más pequeño.! ENANO.!"_

_.- "Enanoi! ¡! A quien llamas enano.! "_

_.- "A ti! Jajajajajajaja… "_

_.- " Yo soy tu rey tienes que respetarme.!"_

_.- "jajajaaj si como no, un Rey que es mas pequeño que yo no es rey.."_

_.- "Que!? Cuestionas mi sabiduría!? "_

_.- " Si además un rey debe ser más fuerte que sus sirvientes!"_

_.- "Con que mas fuerte eh? "_

_.-" Si mas fuerte y con tu tamaño no creo que.-"._

Kurt no termino la frase, estaba tan distraído que no observo cuando este se abalanzo sobre el….

.- _"Sueltame… ahh suéltame.".-_ Kurt trato de zafarse pero sin duda alguna el pequeño era muy fuerte, este tomo sus manos y las colocó cada una a un lado de su cabeza, acorralándolo por completo. Kurt subió la mirada sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca, su corazón latía rápido, tal vez era por los rayos del sol, o la suave briza pero el pequeño se veía hermoso.

.- Que rayos estas pensando Kurt.. – pensó el al momento que se sonrojaba

_- " Un rey debe ser mas fuerte que sus sirviente no? además el puede hacer lo quiera con ellos" _.- El pequeño lentamente se acerco a Kurt, este se puso nervioso no entendía que sucedía , la voz del pequeño iso que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo por completo y sintió como un dulce beso caí en su frente.

Fue entonces que se sintió seguro, no tenia miedo de nada, ni de nadie, se sentía querido, completo, era como si fuera invencible, no sabia que sentimiento era… fue en ese momento, ese preciso instante que sintió aquello que lo condenaría a una vida llena de sorpresa, sintió eso

**_POR PRIMERA VEZ_**

Al momento de irse Kurt lo observaba intrigante mente, El pequeño dio vuelta y con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo:

_.-"Por cierto Mi nombre es Blaine"_

* * *

**_Hola.! XD. De antemano Gracias por Leer..! _**

**_La verdad es que esta idea me a tenido dando vueltas en la cabeza por mucho tiempo y por fin me decidí por plasmarla XD.!_**

**_Como ando en vacaciones tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda la verdad es que el fic aun tiene de largo así que preparen ce porque muchas cosas inesperadas sucederán..! ^^_**


	3. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**OLA.! e aqui con un nueva capitulo.! **

**Nota: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen le pertenecen al grandioso Rhyan,! Como lo odio... pero lo amo.. y lo odio.! XDDD**

**Ok sin mas Aqui esta.!**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Un Nuevo Comienzo

Poco a poco el pequeño Kurt empezó a llevarse mejor con Blaine, casi todos los días iban a su lugar secreto, jugaban y en ocasiones hacían la tarea juntos pues era más fácil.

A pesar de que se llevaban bien, en la escuela Blaine seguía siendo orgulloso y muy frio con respecto a Kurt, de echo ni siquiera lo llamaba por su nombre, este se había dado cuenta de ello pero pensaba que para Blaine era difícil expresarse frente a lo demás y lo compensaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos a solas.

Al sonar la campana del receso, como era costumbre tanto Kurt como Blaine se quedaban en el aula, pues ahí se sentía más cómodos que en el patio, a Kurt no le gustaba la idea de ensuciarse su ropa mientras que a Blaine la idea de socializar no la encontraba divertida.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, un niño que los había observado varias veces se acerco a Kurt

_**-"**__ Hola ….__**"-**_pregunto el niño nervioso

_-"Hola "_ – le respondió Kurt mirándolo curiosamente, no muchos niños se acercaban a él. Desde que se empezó a llevar con Blaine la mayoría no le dirigía la palabra pues le tenían miedo a Blaine.

_-"mm… Me preguntaba .. si quieres salir a jugar conmigo"_- Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa

Kurt estaba sorprendido, un niño lo estaba invitando a jugar, él había perdido la esperanza de tener amigos, en primera estaba Blaine, su primer amigo y por más que él sea el culpable de que otros no se acerquen disfrutaba de su compañía, y en segundo el era muy tímido como para poder hablar con otros.

_-".. quieres..?"-_ Enfatizo el pequeño. Obviamente Kurt quería ir y su expresión lo delataba, aunque no quería ensuciarse, la idea de jugar con alguien lo alegraba pero entonces recordó a Blaine, dio vuelta y lo encontró con la mirada fija en el pequeño, Kurt se asustó por un momento pues Blaine lo observaba como si quisiera hacerle algo malo, aun así se armó de valor.

_-".. Puedo..?_ "- pregunto ilusionado

_-" No_ "- Respondió Blaine en un tono muy serio

Kurt bajo la mirada, no se esperaba que Blaine digiera eso.

_-" Porque le pides permiso..? "_- pregunto el otro niño confundido

Kurt se congelo, tenía razón por que le pedía permiso a Blaine, solo eran amigos y él no tenía por qué hacerle caso.

_-" Es que.. yo siempre estoy con el en los recesos "-_ trato Kurt de excusarse –

- _" Bueno … pero eso no te impide salir, vamos sí.?, e querido jugar contigo desde hace tiempo "_- le sonrió a Kurt mientras tomaba su mano y lo incitaba a salir. Kurt se sonrojo por el contacto y se levantó, estaba dispuesto a salir cuando sintió como Blaine lo tomaba del otro brazo asiendo que volviera a sentarse.

- _" No puedes ir, te prohíbo que vallas con él "-_ Dijo Blaine muy serio

_- "He..? tu no puedes prohibirme! Además estoy cansado de pasar aquí aburrido "_- Respondió Kurt enojado, mientras se volvía a levantar

El otro niño observaba la escena con una sonrisa en su cara, como si estuviera feliz de que eso sucediera.

_-" Entonces nos vamos? "_- Pregunto el niño alegre

-_"Vamos..! "-_ Dijo Kurt emocionado

- _"AA... cierto! Mi nombre es Sebastian "_- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras volvía a tomar la mano de Kurt.

Ambos salieron, Blaine observo durante todo el tiempo por la ventana como ambos jugaron, noto la hermosa sonrisa que tenía Kurt, fue entonces que por el rostro del pequeño empezaron a descender lágrimas.

Recordó a Cooper, él siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, había crecido bajo la sombra de su hermano, siempre se sintió desplazado por sus padres, preferían a Cooper pero aun así, Cooper lo hacía sentir en casa. Recordó como era lo más importante de su vida, y por culpa de Kurt él se había ido.

Bien estaba claro que desde pequeño había sido popular entre las niñas y a pesar de jugar a la casita varias veces y dar picos con ellas nunca se sintió cómodo, fue entonces que Cooper empezó a preocuparse.

La conclusión a la que habían llegado era que Blaine tal vez no tenía los mismos gustos de un niño normal, pero era muy apresurado para asegurar algo.

Un día trataron de conversar con su padre sobre el tema, pero al parecer a su padre no le agradaba la idea de que uno de sus hijos fuera así, fue entonces que miro a Cooper con cara de asco y este solo atino a responder que era para un tarea de Educación Sexual, ya que ahora a los niños les informaban para prevenir posibles desastres.

Fue entonces que Cooper le había prometido siempre estar a su lado y cuidarlo sin importar lo que pase, Blaine sabía que a lo mejor solo se precipitaron, a decir verdad aún era un niño iba a cumplir 10 años que rayos iba a saber.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápido, entre ejercicios aburridos y uno que otro niño haciendo reír a la clase, para la ultima hora la profesora aviso que debían hacer parejas y se les asignaría una tarea para completarla en un mes, pero advirtió que eran un número impar de alumnos asi que un grupo iria de tres.

Kurt iba a dar vuelta para ver a Blaine, pero para su sorpresa Blaine fue más rápido y lo abrazo por el cuello como si estuviera marcando territorio.

-_"No tenías por qué hacer eso, no muchos me hablan, además siempre voy contigo"_- Dijo kurt tratando de soltarse de su agarre, pero fue inútil, una vez más Blaine había demostrado ser más fuerte que él.

_-" Eso díselo a él .."-_Pronuncio Blaine, al mirar fijamente a Sebastian que se acercaba a ellos

_-" Quieres hacer grupo conmigo?, me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo_ "- Dijo Sebastian con su sonrisa de siempre.

- _" Eh… lo siento ire con Blaine _"- Respondio Kurt

_-" Que te parece si vamos los tres "-_ dijo poniendo una cara de porfavor e inocencia, a la Kurt se sonrojo y asiento.

_-"Que dices Blaine? "_- miro curiosamente esperando su respuesta, Blaine observo lo emocionado que estaba Kurt y pues no lo culpaba siempre estaban juntos y no tenía más amigos, pero ciertamente Sebastian lo molestaba, fue entonces que recordó lo que había pasado en el receso.

_- " Yo ire solo "_ – Respondio Blaine

- _" Pero… yo_…"- Kurt se vio interrumpido por Sebastian.

-_"Okkkayy..! .. entonces está decidido seremos tu yo, te parece si voy contigo a tu casa …."_

Blaine no escucho más, tomo sus cosas y salió del aula, pues el auto ya lo estaba esperando y como era rutina fue a su casa, no tenía pensado ir a su lugar secreto después de todo no quería ver a Kurt.

Kurt camino a su casa con Sebastian, al pasar por el parque observo pero no encontró rastro de Blaine asi que siguió su camino.

_-" Te han dicho que eres un niño muy tierno "- _Dijo Sebastian con su sonrisa de siempre

_-" ehh?! Que…. No… jamás… bueno mi mama solía decirlo "-_ Dijo Kurt muy nervioso, pues sentía como sus pequeñas mejillas se coloraban. – "_Llegamos ..!_ "- Dijo Kurt mostrándole su casa y asiéndolo pasar.

-_" Sabes eres el primer amigo que traigo a casa "_- Pronuncio Kurt tímidamente

_-" y eso..?, tu querido amigo Blaine no ha venido?_ "-

_-" No, el vive al frente asi que pasamos casi siempre afuera_"

_-" Ahh…"-_ dijo Sebastian

Toda la tarde pasaron hablando de cosas, y jugando que se les olvido la tarea por completo. El papa de Kurt había llegado y se había puesto muy contento al saber que su hijo por fin tenía amigos, vinieron a recoger a Sebastian y Burt no dudo en invitar al padre del niño a conversar un rato.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kurt volvió a salir al receso con Sebastian, por un momento se sintió mal por Blaine y la promesa que había hecho a Cooper, pero eran niños y el quería divertirse, a la salida Sebastian lo acompaño unas cuadras ya que la casa de el quedaba cerca. Kurt se despidió y se apresuró a ir al parque, tenía esperanzas de encontrar a Blaine, pues en el día no le había dirigido la palabra. Al llegar se encontró con Blaine dormido con un libro abierto,lo cerro y lo guardo en la mochila de Blaine. No quería despertarlo se veía tan tierno así que se recostó a lado de él y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Blaine se levantó y observo donde estaba, dio vuelta y se encontró con Kurt, se veía tan tierno y adorable mientras dormía. Parecía un muñeco de porcelana. Blaine pensó que era la cosa más hermosa que había visto, su piel se veía tan suave que paso su mano por su mejilla y asi era Kurt era tan suave que Blaine rio, rápidamente tapo su boca con sus manos para no despertarlo y asi seguir observándolo por varios minutos…

Kurt poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, cuando se encontró con el rostro de Blaine, le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla, Kurt se levantó lo más rápido que pudo pero volvió a caer, su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

_-"JAJAAAJJsjasjasjajaJAJSAJJJ_ …. " – Cayo al suelo Blaine mientras seguía riendo. Kurt lo miro extrañado y a la vez feliz, pues no lo había visto reír tanto.

- _" Desde ahora serás mi Princesa … aunque sería Reina, naaa te queda mejor Princessa …_"- Dijo Blaine conteniendo la risa

-"_eh? .. Reina! Yo? …. Pero.. soy un chi…"-_ se vio interrumpido ya que Blaine colocaba en su cabeza una corona echa de hojas.

_-" Te desperté con el hechizo que todo Principe debe hacer pero no soy un Principe soy un REY! .. pero eso no importa"_- Kurt lo observo confudido- _" Que? Acaso no has leído cuentos_? "

- _"Si… pero_ "-

- _" Pero qué? "-_ Blaine lo miro fijamente

- _" Se supone que es… en los la… la..bi..os_ "- Dijo Kurt apagando su voz y sonrojándose

- _" Oh… ya veo Princesa_ "- Blaine dijo acercándose a él, Kurt retrocedió lo que más pudo hasta que un árbol le impidió dar más pasos, Blaine quedo enfrente de él y le planto un pico en los labios.

Kurt no sabía cómo reaccionar asi que iso lo unico que le vino a la mente

-"..AAA! "- Fue lo único que Kurt pudo pronunciar, al momento que Blaine empezaba a reír y votarse de nuevo en el suelo.

- _" Pareces una princesa enceriio..! ajajjajajajaj"_-

- _"Blaine Anderson_.!"- Grito Kurt mientras se votaba encima de él y trataba de pegarle pero la verdad es que no podía, al final ambos terminaron riendo juntos.

* * *

Mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos, más se conocían y poco a poco su relación se hacía más cercana. A pesar de que Blaine aun no confiaba en Sebastian comenzó a salir al receso. Kurt se sentí a feliz ya que Blaine por fin comenzaba a socializar, y el hecho de que se llevara aún más con Sebastian, lo tranquilizaba no quería verlos pelear.

Al cumplir el mes, tuvieron que presentar los trabajos Kurt y Sebastian sacaron la nota mas alta, hasta que Blaine presento el de y supero por mucho al de los pequeños.

Kurt pasaba mucho tiempo con Sebastian y pensó que ya era hora de mostrarle el lugar secreto, asi que lo llevo.

_-"oh .. es hermoso!"-_ Dijo Sebastian admirando el paisaje

_-" lose… siempre paso con Blaine aquí … es como un reino! "_- Dijo Kurt emocionado

_- " Un reino?.."-_ Pregunto Sebastian con curiosidad

-" _Si tu sabes … ay súbditos, peleas, misiones , un rey-príncipe y una re.."-_ Kurt paro, no podía decirle que era la Princesa-Reina, el se burlaría

_-" Y una…?"-_ Pregunto Sebastian

-"_No nada .. "-_

-_" Ya hablaste ahora desembucha!.._"- Dijo Sebastian alzando la voz

_-" Pues… hay una reina-princesa_ "- Dijo Kurt bajando la mirada

_-" Ah… con que tu eres su princesa?_ "- Dijo Sebastian en un tono divertido

La sangre de Kurt se había subido a sus mejillas, la verdad es que no le molestaba que Blaine lo llamara asi pero escucharlo de Sebastian lo avergonzaba mucho.

_-" Y como… su princesa que haces?_ "-

-_" No mucho solo le cocino, ago compras, el me protege solo… jugamos"_-

_-"Juegan .. OH… y Ahora quien salvara a la princesa del temible Dragon? "-_ Dijo Sebastian riendo

-_eh? .. que Dragon!-_ Dijo Kurt asustado

- _Este… ARGGGGRGGG.!_ – Grito Sebastian y se abalanzo sobre el empezando un ataque de cosquillas

Kurt reia demasiado, Por alguna razón las cosquillas de Sebastian eran más fuertes que las de Blaine.

_-" Ahora la princesa es mia "-_ Dijo Sebastian triunfante mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Kurt y lo abraza. _-" Eres suave y hueles tan bien… Kurt "_- susurro mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt.

Kurt se congelo, al escuchar su nombre, no es que no lo aya escuchado pero era la primera vez que un amigo lo llamaba asi, siempre había pensado que Blaine seria el primero en llamarlo por su nombre pero por mejor que fuera su relación jamás lo había llamado asi y la verdad es que escuchar su nombre lo tranquilizaba, su madre solía llamarlo asi siempre.

Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y ambos quedaron dormidos.

* * *

"_El caminaba por un sendero oscuro, estaba perdido, asustado, lagrimas caían por su rostro y la desesperación lo dominaba, de pronto un sonido se iso presente, alguien pronunciaba su nombre y todo se iluminaba, encontraba la salida, la luz…". _

Kurt despertó el escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre

"_KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT..! Problemas! Algo malo a pasado Yo… "_

Blaine no termino la frase, solo observo como Kurt y Sebastian se encontraban tirados en el pasto, abrazados y durmiendo.

-_" TRAICION AL REY! "_- Replico Blaine- _" la princesa a traicionado al Rey!"_

_-"que? No..! "_- Dijo Kurt muy sorprendido_-" Solo lo traje para que conociera el lugar"-_ Kurt respondió en defensa

Blaine solo lo miro y no dijo nada, dio vuelta y se fue. Kurt lo observo, quería ir detrás de él, pero no podía se sentí mal. Más tarde Sebastian despertó y ambos fueron a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Blaine no fue a la escuela, Kurt se sentía culpable, él pensaba que era su culpa el que Blaine no haya asistido. Después de clases se dirigió a la casa de Blaine toco el timbre y espero impaciente pero nadie atendió.

Los siguientes días fue después de clases pero jamás encontraba respuesta. Entonces decidió preguntar a la maestra a lo que ella respondió que solo tuvo un aviso de que Blaine ya no asistiría a la escuela por asuntos familiares y pensó que no era adecuado decir a toda la clase.

Se armó de valor y le pregunto a su papa si sabía algo de Blaine, a lo que él le comento que la familia de Blaine se había mudado, no sabía porque pero la casa de al frente se encontraba en venta y por lo que los vecinos comentaban la familia había decidido irse de la ciudad.

Kurt se sintia destrozado, no pudo cumplir la promesa que tenía y en segundo había perdido a su mejor amigo, ni siquiera pudo despedirse de el y decirle cuanto lo quería. De nuevo había perdido a alguien importante para el, y por su culpa, se torturaba asi mismo pensando que jamás debió haber llevado a Sebastian, que por esa razón Blaine se fue.

Estaba solo de nuevo, nada de lo que iceria traería de regreso a Blaine.

-_"No estás solo_"- Dijo una voz conocida, Era Sebastian que con su sonrisa habitual, trataba de calmar a Kurt que se encontraba llorado en un columpio durante el receso.

Es verdad no estaba solo, después de todo tenia a Sebastian, y ahora sin Blaine tal vez podría socializar mejor con los demás. Sonrió en respuesta e el, este seria

_**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**_

* * *

**Kurt quedo con sebastian.! D: ... A donde habra ido Blaine..?**

**Que sucedera cuando se vuelvan a encontrar..?**

**Blaine seguira siendo el mismo ..?**

**Que cambiara..?**

**oooo! Se viene lo interesante..! XDDD**

**Reviews?**


	4. Llévame a Casa

**Ola..! .. E Aqui un nuevo! XD pensaba subirlo asta el domingo como de costumbre.. pero las ideas vinieron a mi.! y sin mas.. Aqui esta!**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nota:Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen..!Si fuera asi .. puuuffff las parejas que aria XDD**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Llevame a Casa**

Kurt se encontraba buscando un conjunto perfecto para su primer día de segundo año de preparatoria. Habían pasado ya seis años desde que su pequeño mejor amigo había abandonado la ciudad.

Kurt aun lo recordaba pero no le daba mucha importancia, al fin y el se había ido sin decir ni una palabra dejándolo solo, con una promesa incompleta. Tomo rienda de su vida, durante los seis años se había vuelto más alto, valiente, superado su timidez y apuesto.

Uno de los grandes problemas que tuvo fue aceptar su sexualidad, desde pequeño supo que algo no andaba bien y junto con Sebastian ambos descubrieron que jugaban para el otro lado. Lo más difícil fue decirle a su padre, pero él lo acepto. Dijo que él era su padre y no importaba cual fuera su orientación siempre lo amaría y apoyaría.

Durante todo ese tiempo Sebastian se había convertido en su amigo incondicional en quien podia confiar plena y ciegamente. Ambos atravesaron el primer año de preparatoria soportando humillaciones, golpes y un sin número de situaciones debido a su orientación, pero al final lo superaron juntos. Lograron hacer amigo estaba Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Brittany, Artie, entro otros puesto que se habían unido al Glee Club.

Sebastian por su lado tenía un record perfecto de asistencia y académico, pero su orientación nunca fue bien vista, fue así que sus padres al enterarse del peligro que sufría en Mckinley decidieron trasladarlo a la Academia Dalton exclusiva para varones donde había una política de cero abuso .Kurt sabía que no iba ser lo mismo sin Sebastian, pero ya era tiempo de aprender a valerse por sí mismo.

Su padre se había vuelto a casar y obtuvo una nueva madre, Carol, la quería mucho, ella era tierna y comprensiva. También había obtenido un hermano Finn, al principio no se llevaron del todo bien pero al pasar del tiempo ambos lograron superar sus diferencias y llevarse bien.

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela Finn y Kurt se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

_-"Kurt… hola.!"_- Dijo Rachel muy emocionada

-"_Hola Rachel! "-_ Respondió Kurt, Rachel podía ser egocéntrica, testaruda y molesta pero la verdad era muy buena persona.

_-" Hey.! Chicos..!"-_ Dijo una muy activa Mercedes, de estatura mediana, tez oscura y corpulenta.

_-"Ya los extrañaba!_ .. No saben lo aburrido que es pasar en casa"- Dijo Rache asciendo pucheros

- _" Eso es por no tener vida social Rachel "-_ Dijo una voz divertida entrando en la conversación

_-"· TINA!"-_ Pronunciaron Kurt y Mercedes juntos mientras comenzaban a reír

Tina, una chica de estatura media, ascendencia asiática, siempre con ideas frescas y eso se demostraba en su vestimenta.

-"_Oh Kurt.. enserio lo siento por lo de Sebastian"-_ Dijo Rachel, dando un total giro a la conversación. Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras Mercedes y Tina fulminaban con la mirada a Rachel.

_-" No te preocupes Kurt, nosotras siempre estaremos aquí"-_ Dijo Tina tratando de animarlo.

En cierto sentido es verdad, ellas estarán junto a el pero no será lo mismo. Con Sebastian podía hablar de temas incómodos sin recelo, siempre tenia una respuesta, hacían tareas, y juntos superaron el acoso, cosa que no se iso esperar.

_-" Hey! Frikis.!"-_ Se escucho una vos gruesa – _" Bienvenidos al Nuevo Año.! … Perdedores!"_

Su cuerpo se encontraba helado, se sentían enojados, impotentes y tristes mientras observaban como las gotas de slushie se deslizaban por su rostro y su ropa.

Seria Kurt capaz de sobrevivir todo un año de acoso sin la ayuda de Sebastian?, El que siempre le mandaba su sonrisa para tranquilizarlo cuando se sentía tan mal que solo quería llorar?... eso lo inquietaba y a la vez lo asustaba.

* * *

Las Clases pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Después del Glee Club, Kurt y Rachel acompañaron a Finn a la práctica de Soccer. Rachel muriendo por Finn y aparentemente el también pero aun no encontraba como demostrárselo a pesar de que todo el Glee Club se había dado cuenta. "Tortolos enamorados", pensó Kurt.

_-" Kurt tengo que irme, a mis padres no les gusta que llegue tarde me despides de Finn, si? "_- Decía Rachel mientras recogía sus cosas.

- _" Esta bien yo te despido… Adiós!"-_ Pronuncio Kurt algo triste, no le molestaba que ella se fuera sino que tendría que esperar dos horas ahí sentado sin nada que hacer.

Observaba a Finn, no negaría que en algún momento se sintió atraído hacia el pero lo había superado, Sebastian lo había echo recapacitar de que con un hetero no lograría nada.

Y así paso dos horas, entre pensamientos, ideas, canciones y musicales. Al terminar la practica bajo de la tribuna hacia el campo.

-_" Hey! Kurt … espera me cambio y nos vamos"-_ Dijo Finn con una toalla en la cabeza. Mientras se retiraban a las duchas Kurt observo como otro jugador que aun poseía el casco los miraba muy detenidamente.

Kurt se congelo, sabia que mientras estaba la entrenadora Beiste no le harían daño, pero todos habían entrado menos el.

Dio vuelta y trato de dirigirse a la tribuna

_-" Algun problema …."_- Kurt lo ignoro _- " Te asuste?... Tienes Miedo..?... "_ - Siguió avanzado a la tribuna –_ " acaso te comió la lengua el gato hermoso…? "-_ Estaba a punto de subir la primera grada cuando.. ..-" Responde Princesa! "

En toda su vida solo dos personas lo habían llamado así, y tenían el derecho.

_-" Cual es tu problema?!_ "- Volteo Kurt encarándolo

-_ "Ahora si me hablas "-_ Dijo de manera irónica

_- " No tienes el derecho de llamarme asi .! .. "_-

- _"Princesita … Princesita ….. te queda perfecto"-_

-"_ Sabes que… …. Solo déjame en paz!"-_ Respondió mientras daba vuelta y seguía su camino

-_ " A no .. a mi nadie me deja hablando!"_- Dijo mientras tomaba su mano atrayéndolo hacia el tan rápido que Kurt no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Debido al casco Kurt no podía reconocer quien era, lo único que atino fue a mirar fijamente a sus ojos, avellana, un color en el cual el se perdía, por un momento se sintió tranquilo, feliz, completo por un momento fueron solo los dos. La escena era perfecta, Kurt ni siquiera se molesto en tratar de escapar. El chico empezó a abrazarlo, pero no de una manera amistosa, haciendo que sus cuerpos se conectaran por un momento. Y entonces Kurt reacciono

_-" .. Suéltame! Pervertido!"-_ Dijo Kurt tratando de zafarse pero el chico lo apretó más fuerte.

- _" Porque.. Princesa? … Yo se que lo disfruta….."-_ fue interrumpido

- _"Hey! Suéltalo!"_- Dijo Finn mientras lo apartaba de el

_-" No pongas una mano en mi hermanito!"-_ Grito mientras colocaba a Kurt detrás de el

Kurt se sentía feliz de la aparición de Finn, si no hubiera sido por el, su mente no hubiera trabajado tan rápido para darse cuenta del peligro.

-" _Se muy buen quien eres….. Desordenado, Rudo, Misterioso, Agresivo, Flojo,. Insensible… no le importa el genero solo diversión… como que tu reputación se expande rápido …. ¡!-_ Dijo Finn un tanto agresivo.

_-"Oh Vaya.! … no sabia que tenias el honor de conocerme tan bien"_ – Respondió Irónicamente

_-" No solo yo… toda la escuela lo sabe … no muy a menudo tenemos chicos que vengan de New York a los pequeños suburbios de Ohio eso solo demuestre que algo malo viene contigo… no es asi…. Anderson!"- _

Anderson… Anderson…Anderson… Cuanto había buscado en listas de colegios, telefónicas, guías, el apellido que jamás olvidaría, aun recordaba la promesa hecha hace años a quien fue su salvador.

_-"Bla…i….i….i"-_ Kurt luchaba por pronunciar su nombre

-_" Kurt..?_"- Volteó Finn

_-" … BLAINE!" –_

_-"Hasta que lo recuerdas Princesa … pensé que tendría que darte otra corona_ … "- Blaine rio

_-"Kurt ¿ Lo conoces….?_"- Pregunto Finn confundido

-" .. "-

-_" Kurt?_"-

-_ " Finn…._

**LlEVAME**** A CASA**

* * *

**OOO! Blaine que te paso! PORQUE!...XD**

**Capitulo Corto D: .. preferí dividirlo.. ya se daran cuenta de porque.. XD**

**Una cosa... se que esta mal decir Glee Club.. pero no me gusta Club Glee.. suena raro para mi XD**

**Waa... lo ice crecer.. D:**

**Sin mas.! Agradecimientos:**

**Melisa360!: ooo Eres la primera ... te quiero :3 ... XD ... oo si todo tierno.. pero en la vida no todo es color rosa... D: Sebastian siempre metiendose y arruinando todo! D: .. pero prometo vendran cosas buenas.!**

**ValentinaYo890!: ... La verdad es que no sabia si subir este fic... no sabia si a alguien le gustaria..! .. oo si son tiernos..! ...pero siento que te e decepcionado T_T los ise crecer.. espero que eso no cambie tu opinion ._. - No.! jamas! la abandonaria adoro escribir y aun mas cuando se trata de mi pareja favorita.! ... y... Yo tampoco soy de dejar review ... pero creeme cuando los vemos nos llenamos de felicidad y ganas de continuar..! ^^**

**Changuich!: ooo sii.! aveces soy dramatica D: lloro con mis propios pensamientos y sueños D: ..oo sii aunque Blaine sea frio..nadie le quita lo tierno.! XDD... Y pues aqui esta un nuevo cap XD^^**

**KlaineFiction: aa Gracias por Darte el tiempo de leer..! Amo tu trabajo! ^^**

**Sin mas me despido ..! oo por cierto**

**Cualquier idea, duda, reclamo: **

** /Toph_TKA**

La verdad sigo siendo nueva ahi...D: ... no tengo amigos en Twitter T_T ... XD

Reviews?


	5. Mi Único Amor, Nacido de mi Único Odio

**Ola.! .. Originalmente esto ubiera estado en el antiguo cap, pero lo separe para diferenciar mejor asi que lo subi lo mas rapido! ..XD**

**les deje con la intriga de que le paso a Blaine...? XD** **Ahora lo sabran! .. la verdad es que una parte de mi se fue en este cap ... yo y mis sentimentalismo D:**

**Nota: Glee ni sus personajes me pertencen D: ... **

* * *

**Capitulo 5:Mi Único Amor, Nacido de Mi Único Odio.**

_-" Querido siéntate, .. veras… tu padre consiguió un excelente trabajo y debido a eso…"-_

No, el pequeño Blaine no quería imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de decir su madre, si ella lo pronunciaba la pequeña felicidad que había obtenido después de la muerte de Cooper desaparecería.

_-"..Tendremos que mudarnos … se que no te lo esperabas.. pero de seguro te gustara el lugar, aras muchos amigos …."-_

El pequeño solo negaba, no quería irse no quería abandonar a Kurt, el era la pequeña luz que ilumino su camino, no quería irse. Abandono la casa lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigió al parque con la esperanza de encontrarlo al llegar solo observo como Kurt y Sebastian descansaban juntos. Para el quien abría abierto su pequeño corazón a alguien que pensó lo apreciaba demasiado y respetaría su privacidad, eso se sintió a traición, Tal vez estuviera exagerando pero para el fue eso** TRAICIÓN.**

****Decidió irse sin decir adiós, en parte no quería ver a Kurt y por otra sabia que le dolería. Y así abandona la ciudad sin decir nada al pequeño que tanto había llegado a querer.

* * *

En New York todo era más activo, no podía andar solo pues las calles siempre estaban llenas de gente de diferentes culturas, sus padres empezaron a sobre protegerlo, tenían miedo de que algo le llegase a pasar. New York es muy peligroso para un niño de 10 años y aún más con los negocios que su padre se encargaba su familia estaba en la mira.

Fue así que el jamás se acostumbro del todo, nunca iso amigos y prefería permanecer solo y en casa, después de todo tenia muchos juguetes, consolas, entre otros para entretenerse.

Al cumplir 14, había decidido confesar su orientación sexual, su madre lo tomo de buena manera asiéndole saber que sin importar ella lo quería. Por parte de su Padre, demoro un poco, al principio fue negación total durante dos meses no le dirigió al palabra, lo ignoraba y negaba tener un hijo.

Durante esa etapa Blaine se sintió mas solo que nunca, y empezó a odiarse a si mismo pero mas que el, odiaba a alguien en especial, odiaba a la persona culpable de su sufrimiento, la que le había arrebatado lo mas preciado, su hermano Cooper, a su vez la que había querido mas que a si mismo, por la que tenia sentimientos que hicieron que su padre lo odiara y la misma que lo había traicionado, KURT.

Para el tercer mes su Padre le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

_-"La.. verdad es que no entiendo por que debes tener esa orientación .. pero si algo e aprendido este tiempo es que .. no pudo sobrevivir sin mi familiar… "_- Su voz se quebró y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar- _" No será…. Fácil.. pero aun asi .. te quiero Blaine.. te quiero ..eres mi hijo …la cosa mas perfecta que e hecho en mi aburrida vida… "_

"…"- Las lagrimas en el rostro de Blaine se hicieron presentes.

_"Cuando regreso a casa del trabajo que tanto odio.. solo pienso en renunciar.. pero … luego miro a tu Madre y a…..ti.. y pienso que.. por… ustedes..ago todo… para ver sus sonrisa..yo.. yo… "_- Pronuncio difícilmente mientras tomaba a su hijo y lo abrazaba.

_" Perdóname!... yo…yo..te amo hijo.."_- Ambos rompieron en llanto

Al arreglar su situación, las cosas empezaron a mejorar para Blaine. Era feliz, poco a poco volvió a recuperar al confianza en la gente y no tenía miedo de nada ni nadie.

* * *

Al estar cerca de cumplir los 15, la vida lo volvió a golpear, Pero en que estaría pensando Dios?, tal vez lo castigaba por su orientación o solo era un jugada del Karma para hacerlo sufrir mas?, muchas preguntas rodaban en su cabeza cuando vio a su madre derrumbarse.

Su padre había muerto. Aparentemente en su trabajo el pertenecía a los malos y al final en una guerra por poder había perdido su vida. Por lo menos eso es lo que los policías pudieron decirle. Pero no, su padre malo?, jamás! El estaba convencido que tal ves estuvo en el momento equivocado, y que las investigaciones estaban mal.

En el juicio, no encontraron pruebas en su contra. Fue, declarado inocente y la teoría de Blaine fue cierta solo estuvo en el lugar equivocado. Pero aunque el juez lo haya dictado, la familiar Anderson no estaba contenta, hacerles pasar una vergüenza como esta?. No, lo aceptaron y fue así que Blaine junto a su madre perdieron la** "Honorabilidad Familiar".**

* * *

Los primeros meses su madre se las arreglo para sobrevivir, cambiaron de sector, empezaron a gastar menos pero con el tiempo ella sola no podía. Y así Blaine empezó a vagar en las calles por trabajos, al principio vendía cosas fáciles, limpiaba y cuidaba autos, pero no era suficiente, las deudas que tanto su padre y madre habían forjado para su esplendida vida eran sumamente altas. Le dolía ver a su madre tan devastada, a veces no la veía en una semana pues trabajaba el triple que una persona normal.

Y en un momento de desesperación fue arrastrado por los oscuras calles de New York. Drogas, Sexo y Alcohol, el bajo mundo lo atrapo, pudo ayudar a su madre pero por dentro estaba muriendo. Ella estaba agradecida por la ayuda pero empezó a dudar de la procedencia de este, eran altas sumas para un chico de 15 años, y aun más por podar césped. Decidida por saber lo que escondía lo siguió y lo descubrió.

Se sentía decepcionada, pero a la vez podía comprender el porque de llegar a esos extremos. Blaine se disculpo, prometió que no volvería hacerlo pero que sintió la necesidad de ser útil. Su madre poco a poco fue perdonándolo, siempre había sido un excelente estudiante, jamás se metía en problemas y después de todo era su hijo lo único que le quedaba, no quería perder a alguien mas. Decidió regresar a Ohio, allí se instalarían en casa de sus padres hasta que pudieran reponerse.

* * *

Ohio… , Blaine no quería regresar al lugar que albergaba tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos, aun mas correr con el riesgo de encontrarse con Kurt de nuevo. Al final no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Pero para entonces su reputación ya se había esparcido.

En su nuevo colegio trataba de mantenerse al margen, quería empezar de nuevo. Entro al equipo de Soccer, tendría una nueva vida con su madre y olvidarían el pesado pasado que traían consigo.

Para la primera practica de Soccer estaba preparando, le gustaba jugar y era bueno asi que no tendria problemas. Pero como siempre el Karma conspiraba en su contra.

Lo vio, sentado en la tribuna, un chico con mirada perdida, piel tan suave y delicada que se asemejaba a la porcelana, dulces labios rosados, y unos hermosos ojos azules en los que podía perderse. Era Kurt, en todo su resplandor, hermoso tal cual lo recordaba.

Una parte de el quería acercarse y saludarlo, y así volver a empezar mientras que otra decía que lo ignorara. Cuando la practica termino, observo como el capitán del equipo se le acerco, se veían tan cercanos, algo dentro de Blaine se encendió y entonces cayo en cuenta , habían pasado seis años obviamente Kurt tendría amigos, y a lo mejor ni lo recordaba. Esa idea lo asustaba, el quería volver a compartir con el.

Al volver a Ohio se había propuesto a ser mejor persona, que lo que paso en New York se quedara haya. Pero para esas horas su reputación ya había volado por los pasillos de Mckinly.

Lo miraba, contemplaba su belleza. El pequeño niño había crecido y era perfecto a sus ojos. Pero verlo con el capitán lo enfureció. Si algo había aprendido de sus andanzas en New York es que la gente es temeraria, busca lo intrigante, lo atrae lo misterioso, y siempre va a la aventura. Talvez su corazón aun albergaba sentimientos por el, pero su mente empezó a trabajar ; Venganza, Rencor, aun recordaba que el le quito a su hermano y ala vez lo traiciono.

Lo observaba aun con el casco puesto, cuando Kurt se percato de esto dio vuelta. No, a Blaine Anderson no se le escaparía la oportunidad de vengarse aun cuando eso significase que su corazón muriera por ver sufrir a quien mas adoraba.

Se armo de valor y pensó, aslo por Cooper.

* * *

Monto un típica escena de un chico malo, pero al ser ignorado lo llamo; "Princesa". Que dulce sonaba esa palabra y era perfecta para Kurt, después de todo seguía siendo su princesa. El se molesto pero Blaine insistió en la pelea, adoraba verlo agitado, se veía tan vulnerable. Se dio cuenta que seguía siendo el pequeño niño que conquisto su corazón,.

Cuando Kurt se dispuso a ir, no quería dejarlo, no, lo necesitaba. Asi que actuó rápido tomando su mano y abrazándolo. En tanto tiempo no se había sentido tan tranquilo, esa tranquilidad solo la hacia posible Kurt. Pero sus instintos y corazón le fallaron, quisieron sobrepasarse con Kurt. Lo deseaba tanto.

Kurt lo llamo "Pervertido", en verdad eso le había dolido. No fueron sus intenciones, pero su corazón y cerebro debatían. Se dio cuenta que Kurt seguía siendo inocente, y el no, su cuerpo tenia necesidades después de todo termino acostumbrándose al ritmo de New York.

- _"Hey! Suéltalo!"_- Dijo reapareciendo el capitán del equipo y separándolo de su anhelado Kurt_- " No pongas una mano en mi hermanito!"-_ Grito mientras colocaba a Kurt detrás de el.

Eran hermanos?, no recordaba que Kurt tuviera una pero de alguna manera eso lo tranquilizo por dentro.

-" _Se muy buen quien eres….. Desordenado, Rudo, Misterioso, Agresivo, Flojo,. Insensible… no le importa el genero solo diversión… como que tu reputación se expande rápido …. ¡!-_

_-"Oh Vaya.! … no sabia que tenias el honor de conocerme tan bien"_ – Respondió Irónicamente, en esta ciudad vuelan los rumores, pensó.

_-" No solo yo… toda la escuela lo sabe … no muy a menudo tenemos chicos que vengan de New York a los pequeños suburbios de Ohio eso solo demuestra que algo malo viene contigo… no es asi…. Anderson!"-_

Noto como Kurt se tensaba y su rostro mostraba desconcierto.

-_" … BLAINE!"_ – Dijo Kurt agitadamente.

_-"Hasta que lo recuerdas Princesa … pensé que tendría que darte otra corona … "-_ Blaine rio, su nombre sonaba tan dulce viniendo de el. Podía escucharlo pronunciar su nombre mil veces y no se cansaría.

_-"Kurt ¿ Lo conoces….?"_- Pregunto su hermano confundido.

-" .. "-

_-" Kurt?"_-

- _" Finn_….

_-"llévame a casa"_-

Su voz se escucho casi en un sollozo, y a Blaine le dolió. Acaso lo estaba negando?.Kurt se alejo con su hermano, que ahora sabia se llamaba Finn, sentía como su corazón latía rápido, le dolía ver como se alejaba de el. Su plan había funcionado, lo asusto, ahora lo temería. Pero por que se sentía tan mal..?, por que las lagrimas amenazaban su rostro..?. Su mente trabajo rápido, sabia lo que pasaba, lo sabia desde ace años. Por mas que trato de olvidarlo, y se había convencido que fue algo pasajero de niños, no lo había logrado.

Se dijo a si mismo;

_**Mi Único Amor, Nacido de Mi Único Odio.**_

* * *

**Blaine! El karma no te quiere T_T ... XDD**

**Como dije antes, una parte de mi se fue con este cap. Creo que asi queda aclarado todo el pasado de Blaine... a pesar de todo el sigue siendo el mismo ...  
**

**Agradecimentos.!**

**ValentinaYo890: Gracias! encerio no sabes la felicidad que me dio leer tu review..!..estaba entre actualizar o dejarlo para la otra semana.. y tu me animadte! *W* .. Espero con este cap sacado de lagunas dudas.! ^^**

**Melisa360: oo ! See- nada dulce.. pero ahora ves que de cierto sentido si lo fue.. o por lo menos para Blaine si...XD**

**MyCoffeeOrder: ooo Te encanto *O* .! Gracias! ... si creeme habra mucho klaine .! ,.. .. a Blaine le pasan muchas cosas malas T_T ... si Badboy.! ..pero en el fondo sabemos que es dulce a su manera. **

**Sin mas me despido.! Espero actualizar rapido..! en dos semanas entro a la U ! D: **

**Aqui les dejo mi Twitterpara cualquier ideas, aporte o reclamo XDD **

** /Toph_TKA **

**Reviews?**


	6. Su Angel

**ola.! Aqui un nuevo Cap.!**

**Nota: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.! **

**Sin mas.! Aqui va!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Su ****Ángel**

El Martes en la mañana mientras Kurt se preparaba para ir al colegio pensaba en lo sucedido el día anterior. El Blaine que recordaba tal vez podía ser frio, orgulloso y en ocasiones molesto pero jamás lo creía capaz de insultarlo y aun mas de todos los rumores que circulaban. Debe haber un error, estaba convencido, tal vez su reencuentro no fue del todo emotivo, pero cuando observo directamente a sus ojos pudo reconocer al niño con el que había compartido tantas cosas, y el mismo que había robado su primer beso.

-_" Kurt …. Si tienes algún problema con ese tipo no dudes en avisarme yo te protegeré hermanito"_- Dijo Finn con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-_"La verdad Finn… no creo que el sea peligroso"-_ Respondió Kurt evadiendo su mirada

-_"Como puedes decir eso? …!_ Estuvo a punto de sobrepasarse contigo y aun así lo defiendes..!"

_-"Mira Finn tu no lo conoces.."_-

_-" Y acaso tu si?"_- Dijo Finn mirándolo directamente

_-"…. Pues..creía que si… pero …. Sabes... ya no lo se... "_- Respondió Kurt saliendo de la casa.

* * *

Ya en el colegio, se encontró con Tina, Mercedes y Rachel, mientras conversaban de alguna trivialidad, el tema llego sacando a Kurt de la pequeña tranquilidad que tenía.

_-"Saben ayer en clase de cálculo un chico saco una nota perfecta! … pero no fue muy amable que digamos"_- Dijo Mercedes

- _"A que te refieres con que no fue muy amable?"_- Pregunto Rachel curiosa por el suceso

-_"Cuando algunos se acercaron a pedirle ayuda los ignoro y como no se cansaban les grito… que eran una molestia y no gastaría su valioso tiempo ¡!… o algo asi no lo recuerdo "_- Dijo Mercedes en voz alta y alterada.

-_"Baja la voz! Podría escucharte ..y no queremos problemas"_- Dijo Tina calmándola –_" Escuche que viene de New York y tiene una reputación desastrosa.! Es mejor mantenernos ale…."_- Tina no termino su frase ya que sintió como su cara se helaba.

- _"Que paso nenitas..? … se congelaron ¡! Jaajja…. Esto es para que no se les olvide a donde pertenecen..!_"- Dijo Karofsky mientras se alejaba

Se miraron apenados, concordaron en ir al baño para cambiarse y encontrarse en clases. Kurt quería ir al baño de mujeres pero por más que quisiera había reglas que no se lo permitían. Así que se dirigió al de hombres.

Al entrar el olor desagradable, un ambiente frió y la fachada de este asustaba a Kurt. Sin más se apresuro a terminar de limpiarse no quería permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar, estaba tan concentrado en hacerlo rápido que no noto cuando alguien entro.

_-"… .. Rayos.! Olvide traer mi crema humectante…"_- Pronuncio molesto mientras rebuscaba su bolso.

_-"Oh! ..con que olvidaste tu crema..? Homo!"-_

Kurt volteo y enfrente de él se encontraba uno de sus más grandes temores, Karofsky.

-_" No tengo tiempo para tus insultos,tengo que ir a clase"-_ lo dijo mostrándose tranquilo, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de insultos.

-_"Ya no está tu querido Príncipe para protegerte… lo asustamos tanto que te abandono…jajaja"-_

_-" En primer lugar no es un Príncipe! ..y segundo no me abandono… solo fue transferido.."_- Dijo Kurt apenando ya que ellos en verdad tenían la culpa de que Sebastian se haya ido.

_-"De todas maneras se fue y ahora estas tu solo.."_- Dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Kurt

–_" Sabes no sé porque los homos..Se preocupan tanto de su apariencia..si de por si ya son preciosos_"- Paro justo en frente de Kurt.

-".. "-

_-" .. Te ves hermoso… "-_ Pronuncio mientras paso su dedo por la mejilla de Kurt y se lo llevo a la boca._-" .. Cereza… mi favorito…"_

Kurt empezó a retroceder, pero su intento quedo frustrado cuando se topó con el lavamanos.

-_"Sera divertido te lo prometo…"-_ Dijo Karosky cuando una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mientras se acercaba.

Kurt con la mano que tenía dentro del bolso, envió un mensaje de texto con una palabra, Ayuda.

Sintió como Karosky lo acorralo, se acercó a su cuello y empezó a besarlo. El miedo lo invadía y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Rogaba porque alguien entrara y lo rescatara, cerró los ojos y trato de idear un plan pero el ruido de una puerta de los baños hizo que los abriera.

-_"Consigan un motel_ "- Se oyó un voz molesta.

-_" No es tu problema … así que largo.!"_- Dijo Karoksky nervioso

Kurt miro al chico y lo reconoció era Blaine. Este alzo la mirada y ambos se encontraron por un momento. Kurt pensó que él lo ayudaría pero toda esperanza se desvaneció cuando Blaine corto su mirada y se dirigió a la puerta.

_-Blaine!_- Exclamo Kurt con desesperación pero este lo ignoro.

Karofsky siguió a Blaine con la mirada hasta que llego a la puerta, Kurt aprovecho el momento y lo empujo, pero Karofsky fue más rápido y lo atrapo.

_-"Ahorra si … vamos a divertirnos mucho … Princesa "-_ Dijo Karofsky mirando directamente a Kurt.

-"_No.!Suéltame..!... David…. ¡!_"- Kurt grito mientras forsejeaba

-_"SUELTALO"_- Kurt volteo y se encontró con la mirada fulminante de Blaine, esta iba directamente a Karofsky.

_-"Largo de Aquí!.. no es tu problema"_- Dijo Karofsky sin quitar sus manos de Kurt.

_-"SUELTALO"_- Blaine se acercó. –_"No tienes derecho a llamarlo así"_-

_-" Como? .. Princesa…? … sabes no te metas si sabes lo que te conviene_"- Karofsky soltó a Kurt y se paro en frente de Blaine. –_" Con que eres el nuevo … para ser tu segundo día estas empezando por mal camino"-_

Para Blaine ver a su querido Kurt tan indefenso y en las manos de otro hombre lo destrozaba y aun mas que alguien que no sea el lo llamara "Princesa", fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo encima de Karofsky.

Le propino dos golpes en la cara y uno en su entrepierna, este último fue suficiente para que David se rindiera. Rápidamente Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y le llevo a fuera. Se observaron por unos minutos asta que Blaine rompió el silencio.

-_"Tenía tanto miedo de que te sucediese algo"_- Pronuncio mientras lo abrazaba.

_-".. Entonces por que no hiciste nada al principio?"_- Pregunto Kurt confundido

-_"No lo se.. soy un idiota.. Enserio perdóname…"_-Blaine sabia por que lo izo. En un principio pensó que lo mejor era alejarse de Kurt pero al final se dio cuenta que seguía siendo el mismo niño temeroso y necesitaba de su ayuda.

Se separo y observo a Kurt, lo tenía justo enfrente, era todo lo que había soñado. Miro sus labios y dirigió su mirada a sus ojos pidiendo permiso para continuar.

Kurt acepto, deseaba tanto volver a probar los labios que tiempo atrás habían robado su primer beso. Ambos se acercaron, sus corazones latían como si fueran uno solo, sus labios se encontraban a un centímetro de distancia…pero un sonido proveniente del bolso de Kurt los saco del momento tan mágico que habían creado.

Kurt abrió su bolso, tomo su celular y sin pensarlo dos veces contesto

-_" Sebastian.! … no vas a creerme… yo…._"- Kurt empezó a titubear mientras hablaba y las lagrimas caían en su rostro.

Para Blaine basto escuchar ese nombre de nuevo para volver a la realidad. El ya no era su Kurt, desde que lo abandono la relación de ellos debió haber mejorado y a lo mejor llegaron a ser algo más. Al pensar eso, Blaine se aparto y sin decir nada desapareció entre los pasillos dejando a Kurt por segunda vez confundido.

* * *

En clases Kurt no comento nada de lo sucedido, se había desahogado con Sebastián y no era necesario que alguien más lo supiera.

_-"Kurt te encuentras bien?_ "- Pregunto Rachel

_-"Si.. solo que … tengo mucho tarea"_- Respondió

-_"Pero es segundo día nadie manda tarea_"- Replico Rachel

Kurt la miro y le izo entender que no quería hablar de eso así que ella no insistió más. Busco en su bolso hasta ayear su horario.

_-"Gimnasia…"-_ Resoplo, como odiaba esa clase, el olor era desastroso, los ejercicios aburridos y para colmo tenia que lidiar con millones de insultos.

Al llegar observo como la maestra daba indicaciones, pueden cambiarse en este lugar, las duchas se encuentran por haya, se debe llegar puntual… y bla bla..bla. No le interesaba la clase solo quería salir lo mas rápido posible. Se sentó en una esquina del gimnasio esperando por ser llamado al reconocimiento medico.

_-"Blaine Anderson"_- Escuchar ese nombre lo saco de su trance, se veía tan sexy mientras daba una que otra vuelta, las chicas enloquecían y pudo observar como Blaine le guiñaba el ojo a una en particular. Quinn Fabrey, la chica perfecta, promedio alto, hermosa, todo lo que un hombre soñaba. Kurt bajo la mirada, como pudo ser tan ingenuo para pensar que Blaine lo besaría?, que podría tener una oportunidad?, deseaba tanto volverlo a ver que no se le paso por la mente que sea hetero, pero lo que había pasado en la mañana no fue producto de su imaginación.

-_"Hey Kurt! .._ "- Saludo una morena con una gran sonrisa.

-_"Hey! Ola Santana! No te había visto.."-_

-_".. Ya sabes cheerios, Sue no nos da tiempo libre "_-

_-"Me alegra verte… sin Sebastian aquí no se como sobreviviré .. y aun mas tratando de aguantar a Rachel.. jajaja"_- Ambos rieron

-_"Notaste al nuevo bombón?... esta para comerse.!"_- Dijo Santana mientras señalaba a Blaine.

-_"eh.. si … pero.. no es mi tipo"_- Dijo Kurt apartando la mirada

-_"… Vamos Kurt..! .. Si sigues a si Sebastian nunca te tomara en cuenta"_-

_-"Cuando he dicho que me gusta Sebastian?"-_ Replico Kurt alterado

_-"Tu mirada te delata, vamos siempre lo observabas, le dedicabas canciones y todos sabemos que había algo entre ustedes"-_

-_"No hay nada…solo… somos amigos desde la infancia"_- Pronuncio nostálgica mente, mientras alzo su mirada en busca de Blaine, después de todo el también era su amigo de infancia.

-_"Ya se!.. este año prometo conseguirte un novio.! Asi pondrás celoso a Sebastian"-_

-_"No necesito nada de eso…pero gracias."_

-_"El chico nuevo puedo ser un buen Blanco"_- Dijo pícaramente

-_"Por favor Santana, por todos lados es hetero"-_

-_"Créeme! .. mi tercer ojo Mexicano nunca se equivoca y no importa cuanto coquetee con esas chicas es gay"_-

_-"Kurt Hummel"_- Llamo la maestra

_-"Lo siento Santana no estoy interesado pero si tienes alguna idea avísame"_- Dijo Kurt mientras se dirigía al reconocimiento.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, y el momento mas divertido llego, mientras estaba en el Glee Club todo lo demás parecía lejano así que decidió divertirse.

Como era costumbre al final del día iba a esperar a Finn, se sentó en la tribuna y saco algunos cuadernos para adelantar tarea y distraerse.

_-"Bonita tarde para hacer tarea no, Kurtie?"_-

-_"Sebastian!"_- Kurt salta de la emoción.-_" Que haces aquí?"-_

_-"Después de lo que me contaste tenia la necesidad de verte, Seguro que estas bien?"-_

_-"Si… ya estoy bien asi que no ay nada de que preocuparse"-_

Sebastian tomo asiento a lado de kurt y pasaron los dos siguientes horas conversando, por un lado le contaba como era su nuevo colegio y lo fácil que fue adaptarse, por el otro hablaban de trivialidades.

-_"Asi que… Blaine esta de regreso.." –_

Eso sorprendió a Kurt, la verdad es que no quería hablar de el, aun seguía confundido por su comportamiento.

_-"Así parece.."-_

-_"Podrá ser el Blaine que ambos conocimos pero recuerda que aun no sabemos mucho sobre su vida en New York muchas cosas pueden haber pasado asi que no te acerques tanto si Kurtie?, no quiero que te termine golpeando como a David"_

-_"Pero.. lo izo para defenderme"-_ Replico Kurt

-_"Cuando yo te defendía jamás tuve que recurrir a la violencia, así que asme caso, me lo prometes"_- Sebastian lo miro y alzo su dedo menique.

El tenía razón, No sabía nada al respecto de la vida de Blaine y sus actitudes daban mucho que pensar, así que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen de la situación.

-_"Te lo prometo"_- Pronuncio mientras juntaba sus meniques.

-"_Querido Kurtie por mas que quisiera quedarme debo irme, tengo mucho tarea y en Dalton los profesores son muy estrictos"_-

_-"Anda termina tu tarea, yo estaré bien"_- Dijo Kurt un tanto triste por su partida

_-"Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme! .. "_

Se despidieron y Kurt observo como este subía a su auto y se iba. Mientras regresaba ala tribuna noto que un chico se acercaba.

_-"Tu novio es muy elegante"_- Era Blaine, nunca olvidaría su voz. Tomo valor y respondió a la defensiva.

-_"Déjame en paz, Anderson"-_ Eso había sonado mucho mejor de lo que había pensado.

_-"Con que en un momento quieres que te salve y al otro me pides que me largué, decide de una vez Hummel"-_

-_"Solo fue por una vez pero créeme no se repetirá"_

_-"Blaaaaiiinnnee! Quieres apurarte llegare tarde a casa"_- Se escucho una voz femenina

_-"Esta bien mi amor.! … "_- Respondió Blaine

_-"Tu novia es muy bonita"_- Dicho esto, Kurt dio vuelta y fue a encontrarse con Finn.

Por dentro Blaine moría pero lo mejor por el momento era acercarse de poco en poco para recuperar lo y hacer que Kurt por decisión propia dejara a Sebastian. No iba a rendirse muy fácilmente pero quería actuar de la manera mas justa, esta era una oportunidad para empezar su vida de nuevo y no dejaría que sus estúpidos sentimientos lo hicieran reaccionar mal pero aun así quería disfrutar mientras se vengaba de Sebastian por quitarle lo mas preciado.

**_SU ANGEL_**

* * *

**ooo! Ya vamos descubriendo las intensiones de Blaine..! ... haber que esta tramando.. :O**

**Agradecimientos a.!**

**KlaineFiction: oo Suele pasarme no me doy cuenta D: .. pero no problem,=..! la cosa es leer no importa si es tarde XD**

**MyCoffeeOrder: Eh Aqui mi actualizacion.! sSi a mi tambien me dio mucha pena.. pero soy dramatica para las historias ..! oo si el Karma.! creeme el tendra mucho que ver en mi historia.! ooo! Encerio te gusta..? No sabes lo feliz que me haces.! =)**

**Melisa360: ooo Si su vida no fue facil ... trata de mejorar.. pero aun esta confudido... =( ... pero poco a poco ira descubriendo sus sentimientos.!**

**Sugerencias, Reclamos, Ideas son Bienvenidas.! /Toph_TKA**

**Reviews...? **


	7. Su Canción

**HOLAS! D: Perdonen la tardanza..pero entre a la U ! D: dios sabe que le primer semestre es dificil .-. T_T Asi que de antemano pido disculpas si hay una falta ortográfica o algo raro XD**

**Buenos no les ago mas dramas.! Aqui les dejo el nuevo! Cap-!**

**Nota: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen..! XDDD sino aria tonteras jajaja...**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Su Canción**

Al terminar la semana Kurt estaba feliz de haber sobrevivido, no se había encontrado con Blaine salvo en clase de Gimnasia ni con Karofsky desde el incidente en el baño. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, pero al mismo tiempo le intrigaba las acciones de Blaine.

Al mes la relación de Quinn Fabrey y Blaine Anderson se había hecho formal. En los corredores los rumores sobre esa relación volaban, al parecer Quinn con el corazón destrozado por la ruptura con Finn por culpa de Rachel, la chica menos popular y perdedora de todo Mckinley, la había dejado en un estado delicado. Se había unido al Glee Club para tratar de recuperar a Finn pero nada salió como esperaba y en su desesperación acepto salir con la persona mas misteriosa, y desadaptada, Blaine Anderson.

Así por lo menos mantendría su trono de la chica mas atrevida, arriesgada en pocas palabras la Reina de Mckinley, estaba segura de tenerlo todo pero la verdad detrás de las acciones de Blaine era muy alejada a su idea de "Reyes del Baile".

Para el, su único objetivo era acercarse a Kurt, debido a su mala fama la gente que lo rodeaba no confiaba, se le era difícil poder acercarse a Kurt. Lo único que podía era aprovechar las pocas horas de Gimnasia para observarlo a escondidas, su cuerpo era perfecto, todo sobre el era hermoso para sus ojos y mientras mas pasaba el tiempo mas complicado se volvía contener las ganas de ir hacia el y tomarlo.

Una morena con la que Kurt compartía casi todas las clases de gimnasia le había coqueteado un par de veces pero si ella era amiga de Kurt no seria adecuado tener algo, y fue cuando la noto, una chica rubia, firme, fuerte de carácter, dominaba casi a todos y por lo visto pasaba por un mal momento. El tomo la oportunidad y empezó a acercárse, le convenció de que entrara al Glee Club para poder recuperar a su exnovio, así el tendría una escusa para ir de ves en cuando al aula y observar a Kurt.

Al no poder recuperarlo Blaine decidió formar una relación con ella y con el pretexto de pasar mas tiempo juntos entrar al Glee Club, al final su plan había funcionando pero en el trayecto de este se había concentrado tanto en complacer a Quinn que había olvidado a Kurt.

Para recompensarlo dio vueltas al asunto y se decidió por la mejor manera, usando un medio que ambos amaban; La Musica. Durante dos semanas lo observo, lo estudio, paso horas en su cuarto, lloro, rio, escribió, entono hasta que sintió que estaba completa. Lo único que faltaba era el momento preciso para mostrársela y el ya sabia como.

* * *

-"Bueno Chicos!, Esta semana será divertida! … la clase será …..Tambores Finn".- Dijo Will mientras entraba en el Salón y señalaba a Finn. "GORILLAZ!... "

Todos aplaudieron y empezaron hablar entre si para las canciones que podrían interpretar y de quienes lo harían mejor.

-".. Antes de empezar con la clase,… tenemos a alguien que quiere unirse al Club… den la bienvenida a Blaine Anderson"- Pronuncio mientras Blaine aparecía mágicamente.

-" Que? .. Mr. Shue…. Con todo respeto no creo que el este calificado"- Replico Rachel

-"Mr. Shue es un delincuente es peor que Puck y eso ya es demasiado"- Argumento Finn

-"Chicos por favor, este Club es para compartir no para juzgar así que como siempre lo hemos hecho audicionará y luego decidiremos"- Dijo Will en voz alta para poner fin a la discusión. –" Si estas listo puedes empezar".- Pronuncio mientras miraba a Blaine.

-"La canción es de mi autoría espero que no haya ningún problema" – Volteo a ver a Will.

-"Propia..?..! Eso es fantástico.! … somos todo oído … Ven chicos esta es gente apasionada y comprometida".- Dijo Will mientras observaba a todos los chicos

Blaine tomó un asiento lo coloca en la mitad del aula saco su guitarra del estuche, alzo su vista y la fijo en aquellos ojos azules que tantos recuerdos guardaban.

-"How Long has Passed?/ Cuanto tiempo a pasado?

Few Things we have lost?/ Cuantas cosas hemos perdido?

How Long We have wasted?/ Cuanto tiempo desperdiciado?

Do you remember when started?/ Recuerdas cuando empezó?

We have grown/ Hemos Crecido

So, We cannot be kids forever/ Asi que, No podemos ser niños para siempre

I see you Smile, I see you Cry/ Veo que Sonries, Veo que lloras

I see you Survive/ Veo que sobrevives

Remember when we were you and me/ Recuerdas cuando eramos tu y yo

against the World/ Contra el Mundo

Our dreams, goals, our madness / Nuestros sueños, metas, nuestras locuras

We cannot be kids forever/ No podemos ser niños para siempre

You…

You and me used to share both/ Tu y yo soliamos compartir juntos

You and me always together/ Tu y yo siempre juntos

You and me, Do you remember?/ To y yo, lo recuerdas?

Only you and me…..

You…

You´re the dream boy/ Tue res el chico soñado

Big smile and handsome/ Gran sonrisa y hermoso

I´m a little boy/ Soy un pequeño chico

Living in my own world/ Viviendo en mi mundo

I feel you hide something/ Siento que escondes algo

But even with all my doubts / Pero aún con todas mis dudas

I´m glad to see you smile again/ Estoy contento de ver tu sonrisa de Nuevo

We used to talk about the future/ Soliamos hablar del future

Days like this I want to return/ Dias como este quiero regresar

To the past and hide away/ Al pasado y esconderme lejos

I remember the old times/ Yo recuerdo los viejos tiempos

When everything was easy/ Cuando todo era fácil

I Know …../ Yo se…

You´re not the same/ Tu no eres el mismo

You have new friends/ Tu tienes nuevos amigos

You have a new life/ Tu tienes una nueva vida….

You…

You and me used to share both/ Tu y yo soliamos compartir juntos

You and me always together/ Tu y yo siempre juntos

You and me, Do you remember?/ To y yo, lo recuerdas?

Only you and me…..

You…

You´re the dream boy/ Tue res el chico soñado

Big smile and handsome/ Gran sonrisa y hermoso

I´m a little boy/ Soy un pequeño chico

Living in my own world/ Viviendo en mi mundo

Al terminar la canción, un silencio absoluto fue contemplado por segundos hasta que el sonido del primer aplauso proveniente de chico de ojos azules y un excelente justo para la moda izo que todos reaccionaran y continuaran con los aplausos.

.-"Hermosa".- Susurro Rachel mientras aplaudía con gran fervor.- "Mr. Shue debe quedarse… es decir.. lo necesitamos si queremos ganar las nacionales algún día"

-" Heeee.! Para el carro Berry… ya tenemos suficiente competencia entre nosotros como para soportar mas"- Replico Mercedes

-" Es verdad Ms. Shue a duras penas obtenemos un solo de vez en cuando, y me refiero a cuando Rachel nos lo permite"- Contesto Tina

-" Por primera vez … estoy de acuerdo contigo chica asiática 1".- Dijo Santana levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a Blaine.- "Pero si queremos ganar algo en nuestra patética vida necesitaremos su ayuda … Adrenalina Vocal esta por mucho lejos de nosotros y necesitamos talento.!.. y esta podría ser la oportunidad para desplazar a Barry de su reinado"

-" Seamos justos y hagámoslo por votación esa es la aristocracia, no es así Mr. Shue?"- Dijo Finn

.-"La verdad Finn esa es la democracia pero es una excelente idea! Así que los que estén a favor alcen la mano ".- Respondió Will.-

"Bueno… la mayoría a hablado así que den la bienvenido oficialmente al nuevo miembro Blaine Anderson.!".- Pronuncio mientras aplaudía.

Blaine tomo asiento a lado de Quinn, Kurt por su parte aun seguía procesas ando la canción, cada verso, cada palabra, cada letra, por alguna razón el se sintió tan cercana a ella que no podía evitar pensar que fure para el, después de todo el tuvo su mirada fija en el, y a pesar de que Quinn se disgustara el jamás la cambio.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba esperando a Finn en la tribuna, ya se había vuelto costumbre así que empezó a adelantar tarea. Por un momento se distrajo y observo a Blaine, se veía tan genial y hermoso que no podía entender como el pequeño niño que había robado su primer beso y quien lo había querido mucho llegara a convertirse en una persona fría y confundida. El necesitaba saber que es lo que escondía, pero una parte de el tenia miedo de decepcionarse al saber que en verdad tomo malos caminos y se convirtió en eso, esa misma parte es la que le obligaba a evitarlo y si alguna vez hacían contacto a tratarlo mal, prefería vivir con la ilusión que en el fondo su Blaine seguía viviendo.

Su vista seguía fija en el cuando este volteo y lo miro, los jugadores empezaban a ir a las duchas pero Blaine camino hacia Kurt. Por un instante el pensó en irse de la tribuna pero la parte de el que aun creía en su ilusión lo obligo a esperar su llegada.

-"Hola….".- Susurro Blaine

-"… Si vienes a moléstame largo, tengo tarea que terminar"- Contesto Kurt, la parte de el que temía la verdad hacia presencia.

-".. Ese es tu problema..! porque siempre a la defensiva?.. acaso tienes miedo!"- Hablo Blaine en tono molesto

.".."-

-"Soy el mismo.! A diferencia de ti, yo si madure"-

-"Me estas diciendo inmaduro..?.. Quien te crees?!... ! "- Replico Kurt

-"No tengo tiempo para pelear.. y sabes no quiero .. en especial contigo.!...yo solo.. Quería decir…."-

-"…"- Kurt espero paciente, había dicho que no quería pelear, en especial con el, en el fondo se sentía feliz, contento de saber que aun le importaba como para no querer pelear.

-"… la canción…... la canción es para ti"-

Kurt sintió como el viento toco sus mejillas mientras estas se coloreaban, el había dicho que la canción fue para el, y por obvias razones ambos pensaron en la misma. Durante esos segundos la expresión en el rostro de Blaine nunca cambio, lo miraba fijamente como esperando que el respondiera pero cuando tomo la valentía para decir algo uno voz proveniente del campo izo que Kurt se retractara.

.

-"Amooooorrr.-¡! Que haces! Si no te apuras mi padre enloquecerá si no llego a tiempo".-

Blaine no despego su mirada de Kurt, hasta que este empezó a guardar sus cosas

.-"Creo que será mejor que te apresures".- Dijo Kurt mientras bajada las gradas de la tribuna.

Mientras caminaba al auto solo una idea corría por su cabeza, la canción, el había confesado que fue para el, pero exactamente que quería decir?, a donde quería llegar, una vez mas Blaine lo dejaba confundido y eso empezaba a molestarlo. Pero aún asi una parte de el estaba contento pues sabia que esa era

_**SU CANCION**_

* * *

**Chan chann..! XD..la verdad la cancion es de mi autoria para los que han leido mi perfil escribo musica XDD.. talvez en el otro cap suba un link con la grabacion pero la ice solo con mi Ipod.. xdd... Para que tengan una idea del ritmo... y la melodia XDD...**

**Se que estubo cortito y corrio rapido la historia... D: pero creanme la U me dejo taaan cansada D:**

** Pero los proximos estaran mejor.! ^^ .!**

**Buenos Agradecimientos con todos!**

**Melisa360..!: Sii son bipolares..pero asi somos todos los adolescentes con hormonas y eso XDD!**

**Anne: Siiiiiiiii Klainers.! :3 ...! Unidas.. por estos maravillosos hombres! 3 espere que te aya gustado la actualizacion!**

**MyCoffeeOrder: ooo Si-! no ,a agrada mucho Sebastian pero siempre e querido verlo en un personaje bueno asi que por eso lo puse asi.. XD oo me demore un chance.. pero aki esta la actualizacion! :3**

**IrisGleek: oo Sii soy dramatica ._. -... no se si es un don.. y problemas XD pero encerio me encanta que siempre aya una historia detras de la historia-!ENCERIO TE ENCANTO *o* no sabes lo feliz que me ases! 3**

**Y sin mas como siempre mi Twitter **

** /Toph_TKA**

**Y pues si alguien quiere mi face es**

**Toph T.K.A**

**Me dicen que son ustedes y acepto.. XDD**

**Estoy Abierta a sugerencias, reclamos, ideas.. todo es bienvenido.!**

**Reviews..?**


	8. Tiempo Perdido

**hola! Queridos lectores! ^^ ... pues me e tardado un poco.. pero estaba enferma D: ... pero sin más aqui les dejo.! Disfrutenlo ^^**

**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece... ya quisiera yo XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Tiempo Perdido**

_-Rayos!_ – grito Kurt mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa-._ Por que la tarea debe ser taaan difícil_ – protesto en voz alta.

_- Anímate… Kurtie… para eso vine, dime que es lo "taaaaan complicado", que te obligo a levantarme temprano un sábado_- Pregunto Sebastian tomando asiento junto a él.

Al parecer el castaño tenia problemas en la clase de ingles, podía comprender el contexto de una historia, comunicarse oralmente, pero al momento de hacerlo de manera escrita su cerebro entraba en un estado desconocido en el cual nada coherente podía salir de él. Por ello, había optado por pedir ayuda, y quien más que su mejor amigo.

Burt, como era costumbre se encontraba trabajando. Al castaño poco le importaba la presencia de su padre en casa, si el trabajo lo hacia feliz quien era el para regañarlo.

_-Sebastian! … ¿no sabia que vendrías?-_ Pregunto Finn entrando en la sala

_-Que mas Finn!.. pues eso pregúntaselo a tu querido hermanito … me obligo a madrugar un sábado!_- Respondió mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de Kurt, provocando que este se desarreglara.

_-¡No toque mi cabello!... sabes que eso me molesta-_ Se quejo Kurt

-_ Es tu castigo-_ Replico Sebastian mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

-_Por cierto! Hoy abra un partido .. había olvidado invitar al Club Glee , así que si quieren pueden asistir… mientras más gente nos apoye, más ganas le pondremos al juego.!._- Anuncio Finn saliendo de la sala para dirigirse a su cuarto.

-_ Eso seria genial! Cuenta conmigo..!-_ Respondió Sebastian con su sonrisa tan característica.

-_..¿Un partido…? Ni pienses que voy a asistir a ver un grupo de chicos co…._.-Kurt no término la frase ya que una imagen pasó por su mente, Blaine. Normalmente el castaño rechazaría la oferta, pero en esta ocasión una idea cruzaba por su mente.

Desde la confesión por parte del morocho, afirmando que la canción había sido para el, no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Kurt se sentía triste por ello, es decir, Blaine había tomado valor y aceptado la naturaleza de la canción, mientras él, al solo oír la voz de Quinn había descartado la idea de propinarle un abrazo y decirle que fue hermosa. Al no responder la confesión, el castaño quedo como un insensible delante de Blaine, había ignorado sus sentimientos por completo y eso lo hacia sentir peor. La idea de asistir al partido podría darle la oportunidad para pedir disculpas o algo parecido.

-_Vamos Kurtie! Solo es un partido … no pasara nada malo-_ Dijo Sebastian tratando de animar a Kurt.

_-Iré-_

_-Por que siempre era así acaso no te ….. espera dijiste que IRAS?_- Pronunció haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-_Si… iré-_ Respondió el castaño

-_Wow! .. veo que estas creciendo Kurtie_- Se burlo Sebastian

- _Deja de reírte! Y ayúdame a terminar, no pienso ir mientras no acabe la tarea-_ Dijo Kurt en tono de amenaza.

La tarde paso rápida, entre discusiones de porque es importante saber ingles y una que otra broma. Al caer la tarde el castaño había logrado terminar la tarea, una gran alegría lo invadía ya que Sebastian había pronosticado que no lo aria hasta la noche, asiéndose ganador de diez dólares. El partido era a las ocho de la noche, por lo cual para matar el tiempo decidieron subir a la habitación de Kurt y ver una película.

_-Veamos los Vengadores-_ Dijo Sebastian

-_Disculpa?.. si menos lo recuerdo la última vez lo decidiste tú, ahora es mi turno y así te quejes veremos Titanic.!_- Pronunció Kurt a la defensiva

_-Queee! Hemos visto mas de 20 veces.! Y siempre terminas llorando…_.- Rio Sebastian

-_Eso te pasa por querer elegir la película cuando no es tu turno!-_

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama y observaron la película. A pesar de haberla visto muchas veces Sebastian estaba concentrado en el trama mientras el castaño ponía a duda si era buena idea asistir al partido. Por una parte quería ver a Blaine y pedirle disculpas por ser insensible. Y por otra solo quería observarlo de lejos sin que él lo notase. Todas las ideas de cómo acercarse y pedirle disculpas se aglomeraban en su cerebro, y en el transcurso de estas quedo dormido.

_-Kurtie… creo que deberíamos alistarnos ya casi es la hora-_ Dijo Sebastian mientras volteaba, encontrándose con un Kurt profundamente dormido.

-_Típico me castigas obligándome a ver una película que te encanta y te quedas dormido_- Susurro mientras lo observaba.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se conocían que no podía imaginarse su vida sin él. Su pequeño Kurtie, cuando eran pequeños había visto el sufrimiento en el. Pero lo que más impresión le había causado fue la inmensa tristeza que cayo sobre el ante la partida de Blaine. Jamás pudo entender como una persona tierna, dedicada, amable, cariñosa, un tanto despistada podía llevarse con alguien que era todo lo contrario. Siempre que topaba el tema de porque le daba tanta importancia Kurt se excusaba diciendo que era su amigo y quería saber donde estaba, pero Sebastian estaba seguro que había algo más que su querido Kurtie le ocultaba, por ello al ver como Kurt sufrió tanto al no saber nada del morocho se prometió a si mismo a nunca dejarlo. Pero al parecer el karma estaba en su contra, a más de ser transferido lejos de de él, resulta que el culpable regresa de la nada y por mas que le hubiera hecho prometer que se mantendría alejado, Kurt aun le tenia aprecio. No había estado a su lado tanto tiempo para que él apareciese y conquistara a su Kurtie, no era justo, no dejaría que lo vuelva a lastimar, por lo menos no mientras el estuviese cerca.

* * *

_La oscuridad lo rodeaba, la figura que divisaba a su delante no era precisa ni detallada, más bien se asemejaba a un destello de luz. Esta ocasión no había a quien seguir para salir del laberinto. Tomó asiento y se arrodilló, hundió su rostro en sus manos y las lagrimas brotaron de este, estaba solo, la luz le iluminaba pero no sabia hacia donde ir: "Princesa.. princesa….. princesa!"; bastó escuchar esa palabra para que la luz empezara a tomar forma, esta corrió y él la siguió, con la seguridad de que lo ayudaría a salir…._

_-Princesa… princesa….princesa!.. despierta! O no llegaremos_- Dijo Sebastian mientras movía a Kurt para despertarlo.

-_… Una hora más…-_ Susurro el castaño dando la espalda a este.

_-Muevete!_- Gritó mientras jalaba la cobija provocando que Kurt terminara en el suelo.

_- Auchh! .. ese duele Sebastian.._!- Se quejo

- _Eso no importa, si quieres llegar al partido debemos apresurarnos-_ Pronunció saliendo de la habitación.- _te espero en el auto_.

* * *

Al llegar al partido, este ya había comenzado por lo cual no había puestos disponibles. Cosa que molestaba al castaño, pues no quería verlo de pié o aún peor sentarse en la hierva y arruinar su ropa.

-_No pienso quedarme parado aquí_- Se quejo el castaño

-_Eso debías haberlo pensado antes de quedarte dormido_- Replicó Sebastian

-_Wow! Miren a quien tenemos aquí! Mis dos unicornios favoritos…_- Dijo Santana asiendo su mágica aparición junto con Brittany.

_-Santana! Brittany!-_ Respondió Sebastian con emoción

-_ Veo que llegaron tarde-_ Pronunció la morena -. _Que lastima, tendrán que verlo parados_- dijo mientras dejaba salir una pequeña risa.

-_Porque no vienen y se sientan con nosotros?, es solo para jugadores y cheerios pero no creo que lo noten-_Sugirió Britt mientras señalaba el lugar.

Santana dio vuelta sin importarle si venían o no, los cuatro tomaron asiento en la primera butaca teniendo una excelente vista sobre el partido. Finn se percato de su llegada, por lo cual alzo su mano en manera de saludo y continúo con su jugada.

Santana junto con Brit se levantaron y se excusaron diciendo que irían a practicar su rutina. La morena se acerco al castaño y le susurro al oído.

-_Todo tuyo-_

Cosa que Kurt ignoro por completo. Puesto que trataba de identificar a Blaine pero todos se veían tan iguales, a duras penas lograba descifrar de vez en cuando cual era su hermano.

_-¿ Kurtie a quién buscas ?_- Preguntó Sebastian al notar lo alterado que estaba.

_-¡Qué…! Yo..? … a …a …a..nadie-_ Respondió un tanto nervioso.

-_Claroooo-_ Replicó Sebastian en tono sarcástico.-_ eres malo mintiendo lo recuerdas?.. por lo menos conmigo no funciona…_- Termino fijando su vista en los ojos del castaño que notaban un claro nerviosismo.

_-La verdad…es que… busco a …Puck.-_ ( que clase de respuesta es esa!, que no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?) Pensó Kurt.

-_Puck…? …. Que tienes que ver con el._- Pregunto Sebastian mientras se acercaba al rostro del castaño fulminándolo con la mirada.

_-E…e… me debe dinero_.- Respondió rápidamente provocando que su nerviosismo sea mas notorio.

Kurt no podía decirle: _"Sabes que busco a Blaine, quiero pedirle disculpas por algo que paso y no te lo he contado"_. No, no podía, en primero lastimaría a su amigo por haber roto su promesa de no acercarse a Blaine, y por otro lado ya estaba cansado de ir en busca de él cuando necesitaba ayuda. Observo como su amigo lo fulminaba y se acercaba de poco en poco a su rostro, no supo porque, pero no puedo moverse. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos esperando que algo sucediera…

_-AUUUCHHHHHHHHHH!_- El castaño abrió los ojos al escuchar como Sebastian gritaba, había sido derribado por la pelota.

_-¿Estas bien..?.-_ Pregunto inocentemente Kurt.

-_"¿Estas bien?".. Claro que no genio!… alguien acaba de golpearme justo cuando…_- Sebastian paro, miro al castaño y prosiguió.- _cuando… iba… iba… aaaa! Eso no importa …. QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE!-_ Pregunto atrayendo la atención de casi todos en el campo.

-_Tiempo fuera!_- Pronuncio la entrenadora mientras se acercaba a uno de los jugadores.- _¿ Cuál es tu problema Anderson?! Podrías haber provocado un accidente! Estas fuera.! AHORA.!.-_ Termino mientras señalaba las butacas donde Kurt trataba de levantar a Sebastian.

_"Anderson",_ pensó Kurt y como una puñalada directo a su corazón se paro en seco y soltó la mano de Sebastian.

-_Ach…! Encerio hoy todos quieren hacerme daño-_ Se quejo Sebastian.

El castaño observo como Blaine se retiraba el casco y tomaba asiento en la misma butaca que ellos.

-_¡Cuál es tu problema! ..Sabes lo que cuesta este saco…-_ Sebastian quiso proseguir pero al notar de quien se trataba un miedo lo invadió.

-_No fue su culpa Seb… sabes que en la cancha es complicado llevar el balón sin tener que lanzarlo lejos-_ Pronunció Kurt tratando de defenderlo

Sebastian miro directamente a Blaine, ambos sostuvieron la mirada mientras Kurt los observaba confundido.

-_Lo izo a propósito-_ Dijo Sebastian

_- ¿Por qué lo haría?.. tu no eres un jugador_- Pregunto el castaño confundido

Blaine dirigió su mirada a Kurt, y este pudo notar que no se encontraba bien. Emanaba un aire de derrota aun cuando el equipo iba ganando.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_-No-_ Fue lo único que el morocho pronunció

-_¿Te duele algo, quieres que te traiga una bebida?-_ Sabia que no habían hablado en un buen tiempo pero en verdad lo preocupada.

-_Déjalo Kurtie… el sabe cuidarse solo_- Dijo Sebastian mientras tomaba asiento al otro extremo.

- _Tratare de ver que paso_- Respondió Kurt

Fue entonces que el castaño se dio cuenta que esa era su oportunidad, si existía un dios, este había provocado el accidente para poder dejarlos solos. En el fondo estaba agradecido, pues ya no tenia que pensar como acercarse.

_-Blaine…-_ Pronuncio débilmente al tanto que se sentaba.- _Se que estas molesto… _-

-_ Por qué lo crees?_- Pregunto sin quitar su mirada del partido

-_No me hablas, me evitas… se que la culpa es mía… no te agradecí cuando me salvaste en el baño y menos aún cuando me dijiste sobre la canción_- Dijo mientras bajaba su rostro y fijaba su mirada en la hierba.- _…..lo siento-._

_-No tienes porque hacerlo, yo tampoco e sido un santo_- Respondió mientras tomaba la barbilla del castaño y lo acercaba a su rostro.

Kurt lo observo con miedo, se encontraban tan cerca. Pero estaba cansado de esto, cansado de que en un momento lo ilusione, y al otro aparezca feliz y campante con su novia.

_-Blaine… que estas haciendo?-_ Preguntó tímidamente

_- A que te refieres-_

-_Un momento te portas bien, al otro me ignoras, me defiendes y luego desapareces, intentas besarme y apareces con novia… no lo entiendo.. a que juegas-_ Pronuncio mientras se apartaba de él.

-_ Kurtie!... no importa lo que sucedió, ven aquí!-_ Gritó Sebastian.

-_Voy enseguida!_- Respondió el castaño.- _Sabes que…. No me importa lo que hagas…pero odio que me ignores así.. que Amigos?... que dices?-_ Pregunto mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa al morocho y se ponía de pie.

Blaine miro molesto a Sebastian que esperaba que Kurt fuese hacia él, no lo pensó dos veces y tomo al castaño del brazo llevándolo a la parte trasera de la tribuna.

_-¿Qué haces?!-_ Se quejo Kurt mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre sin resultado alguno.

_-¿Estas con el?-_ Pregunto mirándolo directamente.

_-¿Con quién?-_

_-¿Con el suricato?-_ Reitero Blaine

-_¡Oye! No lo llames así… es despectivo y no tienes derecho!_- Respondió el castaño a la defensiva.

-_Responde!-_

- _¿y eso a ti que te importa?-_

_-Me importa!, si?... Dímelo!-_ Dijo el morocho mientras lo tomaba de ambos brazos y lo acorralaba.

El castaño estaba decidido a no mostrarse vulnerable así que recurrió a una de las técnicas más usadas en situaciones desesperadas, mentir.

_-Si…. Si estoy con el-_ Dijo Kurt tan decidido que ni el se lo creía.

El morocho soltó al castaño de su agarre y lo miro con cara de "no te creo".

-_Sorprendido? .. estamos en Ohio, no hay mucho de que escoger para los gays… . solo aprovecho lo poco que existe._ – Pronuncio Kurt tratando de sonar natural.-_ Quita esa cara si?, si no van bien las cosas con tu novia no te preocupes, para los héteros hay todo un maaar de posibilidades-._

El castaño noto que Blaine no reaccionaba, estaba estático, por dentro Kurt se sentía mal. No quería mentir y en especial a él, pero estaba cansado de que jugara con sus sentimientos y esta era una oportunidad para ponerle un alto.

_-Soy gay_- Dijo Blaine en un susurro.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que no tubo tiempo para detenerlo. En un momento Blaine estaba delante suyo susurrando, y al siguiente lo había derribado al suelo, colocándose encima de él. Él morocho fue acercándose lentamente hasta que junto sus labios en un beso dulce y casto.

Por mucho tiempo Kurt había soñado con esto, volver a sentir los dulces labios que por primera vez se habían juntado a los suyos. Cerró sus ojos, eran dulces, suaves, eran perfectos. Sin darse cuenta, el castaño empezó a corresponder el beso, en un principio era dulce e inocente, pero poco a poco empezó a volverse salvaje, como si ambos se necesitaran. No podía creer que estaba sucediendo, que el pequeño a quien había querido tanto, y al cuál debía una promesa de vida estaba devorándolo. Se sentía bien, como si en verdad su cuerpo lo necesitase, la sensación de tenerlo sobre él lo excitaba, pero como todo en esta vida no puede ser perfecto, esta escena también tenía su fin.

El castaño se sorprendió al sentir que el morocho rompió el beso, en un principio se molesto pero al abrir los ojos observó como Sebastian le propinaba un golpe en el estómago asciendo que el morocho se arrodillara, este aprovecho la posición y lo derribo. En pocos segundos una pelea feroz entre ambos se había desatado. Kurt se incorporo y se encamino a separarlos.

-_NO PUEDES APARECER DE LA NADA Y PRETENDER QUE NADA A PASADO.. SABES CUANTO A SUFRIDO POR TU CULPA NO LO MERECES!-_ Gritó Sebastian.

_-ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO!-_ Replico el morocho.

-_CLARO QUE TIENE! ESTUBE AHÍ CUANDO TU LO ABANDONASTE, YO LO CUIDE, YO LE OFRECI UNA MANO AMIGA, YO NO LO ABANDONE!, NO PUEDES LLEGAR Y TRATAR DE RECUPERARLO! NO MIENTRAS YO ESTE!._ – Pronunció Sebastian alterado.

_-Dejen de discutir!_- Pidió Kurt.- _No entiendo por que tanto alboroto-_

_-PRINCESA!_- Dijeron los dos al unísono.-_ Dime que no estas saliendo con este idiota!, por favor.-_ Pronunció el morocho mientras lo observaba impaciente.

_-No…. Blaine… no estamos saliendo …_ - Dijo el castaño

_-¿Me mentiste?_- Pregunto el morocho sorprendido

-_ Blaine estoy cansado de tus juegos!.. solo quería hacerte saber que no voy a tolerar más que juegues con mis sentimientos, pero por lo que paso… creo que vamos por el mismo camino…-_ Dijo Kurt mientras se sonrojaba.

-_No kurtie! Ni creas que te permitiré tener algo con él!-_ Dijo Sebastian mientras tomaba a Kurt del brazo y lo alejaba de aquel lugar.

Kurt volteo y miro a Blaine, le ofreció una sonrisa y con su brazo libre izo una señal, "Llámame".

Blaine estaba contento, después de tantos años había podido probar los labios del responsable de todos sus problemas. Quería vengarse de Sebastian, cosa que estaba logrando de poco en poco, como originalmente lo había planeado, Kurt vendría por cuenta propia, aunque el beso haya sido forzado, lo había correspondido cosa que daba una buena señal.

Sebastian tenía razón, lo había lastimado, y a pesar de que Kurt fuera tan amable como para no tomar en cuenta ese detalle, él quería hacerlo bien. Su reputación no le ayudaría mucho y después de darle vueltas al asunto lo había decidido. Tendría que soportar al grupito de Rachel, Tina y Mercedes; cambiar su vestimenta; ir a lugares más sociables, eso y mucho más solo para que su Ángel se diera cuenta de que en verdad lo quería. Terminar con Quinn no sería complicado, lo que si representaba todo un desafío necesitaba de mucha atención, dedicación y comportamiento, eso y más para lograr un pequeño objetivo, recuperar el…

**TIEMPO PERDIDO**

* * *

**TADA! Por fin un beso!.. XD yo también lo esperaba...**

***W* estoy agradecida con todos los que leen este fic..! encerio!^^**

**Melisa360: Te parecio hermosa? genial! ^^**

**Fioreeh-VCC: Lo se.. a mi tampoco me agrado Kurbastian.. D: pero no sabia con que otro personaje darle la trama, además a pesar de lo malo que puede ser siempre lo e visto como una persona que oculta lo que en verdad siente asi que... le di una oportunidad en mi fic XD Naaa..jamas tomo a mal nada..! ^^ gracias por leer mi fic! ^^**

**Klainefiction: Estube estudiando las tildes y eso XD espero haber mejorado... o si escribo música es una de mis pasiones! .. Como siempre adoro tus reviews! siempre me ponen feliz! ^^**

**IrisGleek: Gracias por lo de la canción! .. la verdad me inspire en una amiga que volvi a ver.. despues de 3 años D: ... pero al darme cuenta .. quedaba perfecto para ellos.. asi que solo la arregle un poco.. te encanta *W* gracias por leer mi fic!**

**Como siempre lo dijo: reclamos, dudas, ideas...**

**Mi twitter :**

** Toph ... T.K.A**

**Mi face: **

**Toph Tka**

**Diganme que son ustedes y acepto *W* ... **

**Reviews?**


	9. Alguien que Solía Conocer

**hola! ^^ ..! Creo que se me esta asiendo costumbre subir el capitulo los martes a la madrugada... eso quiere decir miercoles a las 00:30.. XD**

**He denominado al martes "Martes de Escritura".. salgo temprano de la Universidad y tengo tiempo ^^ **

**Sin más el nuevo cap.! **

**Nota: Ningún personaje de Glee me pertenece... son del grandioso Ryhan! y Fox! XD**

* * *

El domingo, el castaño paso en casa. Sostenía su celular por una ilusión, que el llamara, pero para su mala suerte las pocas llamadas que recibía eran de Sebastian y la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con el, no después de lo sucedido. Al caer la tarde la ilusión fue desapareciendo, una parte de él estaba más que seguro que no lo llamaría pero aun así la otra insistía en no perder la esperanza. De nuevo llegaba a la misma encrucijada de siempre…. Cerebro vs Corazón.

_-KUUUUURTTT! –_

_-¿Si papá?!-_ Gritó desde su habitación.

_-Iré de compras con Carol, Finn salió con Puck.. vienes?-_ Preguntó su padre desde abajo.

-_No gracias me quedare_- Claro que tenía ganas de ir pero estaba mas interesado en esperar la llamada y terminar las tareas para el lunes.

A pesar de que ya habían abandonado la casa escucho la puerta abrirse. De seguro habían olvidado algo, pero no era así.

_-¿Papá…. Eres tú?-_

_-Puedo pasar-_ Se escucho una voz delante de su puerta-._ Tenemos que hablar-_

_-He?.. qué haces aquí..!-_

_-Tu padre me dejo entrar… ya sabes que me adora-_

_-No Sebastian… no tengo nada que discutir contigo… te agradezco que hayas venido pero no quiero hablar -_Respondió Kurt lo más indiferente posible.

- _Sabes que no me iré de aquí hasta que me abras la puerta… lo sabes muy bien-_ Dijo Sebastian en tono molesto mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta-._ Deja de ignorarme se que estas ahí-_

_-Largo.!_ – Kurt gritó y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada. Trato de ignorar el ruido pero era demasiado, así que opto por tomar sus audífonos y escuchar música.

Se encontraba feliz, su corazón se sentía más vivo que nunca, se trataba de una sensación inexplicable. Cerraba los ojos y podía recordar sus labios, sus brazos, su cuerpo, podía sentirlo. De repente la música paro, él extrañado saco su cabeza de entre la almohada, tomó su celular y observo la pantalla.

"Numero desconocido"

Sin pensar lo dos veces contesto.

_-Bueno…_- Pronunció nervioso

-_.. Veo que sigues siendo una princesa esperando ser rescatada_- Dijo una voz gruesa

_-¡Blaine!... qué…. –_ Respondió nervioso

_-Se que tienes una pequeña ventana en la parte superior derecha…. ¿Podrías asomarte?-_

_-… como lo supiste…-_ Preguntó el castaño

-_acaso olvidas que entre a tu cuarto… cuando éramos pequeños?-._

Kurt se acerco a la ventana y observó que Blaine se encontraba apoyado en un árbol del patio trasero. Sonrió sin darse cuenta pero el sonido de la puerta lo izo reaccionar.

_-Kurt! Si no abres la puerta la derribare!-_Gritó Sebastian enfadado

_-¡Estas loco!..-_ Dijo Kurt abriendo la puerta -._ Estoy enojado contigo que no entiendes..!_

El castaño aparto a Sebastian y trato de avanzar para bajar las gradas pero este lo retuvo y lo acorralo en la pared del pasillo.

_-Tratas de evitarme..?... Kurtie … solo dame unos minutos…-_ Pronuncio viéndolo directamente a los ojos.-_ No entiendes que me preocupo por ti..? .. te quiero Kurt… y no voy a tolerar que caigas en su juego de nuevo_- Empezó a acercarse y de pronto la poca distancia que había entre sus cuerpos desapareció trayendo consigo el calor de los labios de Sebastian.

El castaño se paralizo, no estaba seguro si era por miedo o de sorpresa, se sentía tan diferente al del día anterior, era más calmado y tierno pero definitivamente no sentía la misma seguridad que emanaba Blaine. Kurt forcejeo pero Sebastian lo tomo más fuerte provocando que él gimiera, aprovecho el momento y se introdujo en su boca, pero al menor contacto sintió como el castaño levantaba su rodilla y le propinaba un golpe en su entrepierna.

_-ERES UN IDIOTA.! Siempre e confiado en ti… jamás pensé que fueras…_-El castaño no termino la frase puesto que las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por su mejilla.

_-No lo entiendes.! Te quiero Kurtie.! No solo eso… es más… TE AMO…!-_

Dicho lo último, el castaño se paro en seco observó a Sebastian y salió corriendo de su casa. No podía procesar lo sucedido, él era su mejor amigo, la persona con la que había compartido durante casi toda su vida. Tenían sus altas y bajas pero siempre se reconciliaban, confiaba plenamente y ciegamente en él, pero jamás pensó que llegarían a algo más. Él era como él padre que nunca tuvo, y a pesar de todas las insinuaciones y rumores que Santana provocaba sobre ellos nunca lo tomó enserio._ "Santana estaba en lo correcto",_ pensó por un momento mientras paraba afuera de su casa.

-_Hey Princesa!_- EL castaño volteo y se encontró con Blaine, esta se veía diferente. Normalmente llevaba una facha despreocupada pero esta vez no. Usaba un traje no tan elegante pero sin duda contrario a él. Su cabello se hallaba peinado hacia atrás, aún así sus rizos seguían presentes.

Lo observaba tan impresionado que no notó que las lagrimas aún seguían en su rostro.

_-¿Qué paso Princesa?, porque estas llorando?_ ..- Preguntó el morocho preocupado.

_-No es nada… solo… que me sentía aburrido… y vi una película….y ya sabes lo sentimental que soy…_- Dijo el castaño tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas.

El morocho no estaba convencido del todo pero aún así no sentía oportuno preguntar.

_-¿Por qué estas aquí?-_ Preguntó el castaño tratando de evadir el tema.

_-Ahh.. Pues.. Dijiste que te llamara-_

_-Y..?-_

_-Recordé que te gustan las sorpresas así que pensé en venir, llamarte.. y ver si damos una vuelta- _Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-_No era necesario…-_ El castaño volteo y observo que Sebastian se dirigía a ellos-._ Sabes… a decir verdad me vendría bien un poco de aire … vamos.!-_ Pronunció mientras tomaba a Blaine del brazo y lo hacia caminar rápido.

_-¿Qué significa esto Kurtie?!_- Gritó Sebastian.

_-¿Qué rayos?_- Volteo Blaine zafándose del agarre del castaño-. _¿Qué hace el suricato aquí?_- Dijo el morocho enfadado.

_-Nada… solo vino a visitarme... pero no entiende que no quiero hablar con él-_ Dijo el castaño siguiendo su camino.

Al morocho se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su princesa estaba diciendo que NO a Sebastian y aceptando dar un paseo con él. Su plan estaba funcionando.

_-Vamos Blaine… -_ Dijo el castaño molesto.

_-Lo que usted ordene Princesa_- Respondió el morocho dando la vuelta, dejando a Sebastian furioso.

* * *

Kurt caminaba sin rumbo fijo, simplemente se sentía molesto y confundido. Quería a Sebastian, siempre había estado a su lado, junto con él supero situaciones muy difíciles, se apoyaron mutuamente, se cuidaron... pero aún así ... no podía aceptar sus sentimientos.

_-Princesa … ¿A dónde vamos?_- Preguntó el morocho sacando a Kurt de sus pensamientos.

_- No lo sé-_ Levantó la vista y se percato de que en su desesperación por huir había caminado sin rumbo.

_-Que te parece si… vamos a un lugar familia_r- Preguntó el morocho

_-Familiar..? … -_ El castaño pronuncio un tanto confundido

_-Solo sígueme-_

_- A ver…si entiendo… quieres que te siga..? … Anderson!.. Estoy empezando a confiar en ti y lo primero que me pides es ir detrás de ti?-_ Le dijo el castaño poniéndose a la defensiva.-_ No pienso hacerlo-_

_-Princesa… vamos! … juro que no tratare de aprovecharme de ti… ¿Qué dices?-_Pronunció mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura del castaño, provocando que este se estremeciera y se asustara.

-_Ahhhhh.! Alejate! Pervertido-.! Y sabes que.. deja de llamarme "Princesa"….-_

_-¿Por qué… si eres mi Princesa?-_

_-Me molesta… ya no somos niños …y NO… NO soy tu "Princesa_"- Dijo el castaño molesto.

_-Pero claro..! el suricato puede llamarte así y no te molestas.!_- Replicó el morocho.

-_Es diferente…. No puedes venir y actuar como si nos conociéramos de siempre cuando NO es así… solo que te cuesta llamarme por mi nombre.._?- Preguntó el castaño

_-Ni siquiera cuando éramos niños te llamaba a si… en excepciones… pero no..! .. además… según esto.._- El morocho metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco su billetera, la abrió y una hoja, un tanto vieja pero aun así visible apareció-. _Eres de MI PROPIEDAD-_

El castaño tomó la hoja y observo su "nombre firma" de cuando era pequeño. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Blaine la hubiera guardado todo este tiempo?... Kurt había olvidado ese pequeño "Contrato", después de todo fue solo un juego se niños.

_-Es solo un juego Blaine… eso no significa nada..!-_ Dijo molesto

_-¿Nada?.. Aquí dice que eres de mi PROPIEDAD.. y tendrás que hacer TODO.. lo que yo te ordene-_ Replicó el morocho

_-Ya no somos niños.-¡! … esto no tiene ningún valor..! –_ Dijo Kurt mientras hacia una bolita con la hoja.

_-¡Qué haces!.._ –Gritó el morocho quitándose la y des doblándola-._ Es importante para mi-_

-_Solo llámame por mi nombre..! no es difícil!-_

_-AAAAhhhh…_.-

_-Por favor…-_ El castaño puso su mejor cara de gatito junto con un puchero.

_-… No lo sé….-_

_-mmm.. Hagamos esto... tu me llamas por mi nombre.. y yo are … 3 cosas que ordenes-_

-_mmm 3…?... 10!-_

_-…5..-_

_- …8 …-_

_-..7!... tómalo o déjalo..!_- Replicó Kurt

_- Hecho.! 7 …. Cosas que te ordene_…- Dijo el morocho con una gran sonrisa mientras guardaba la hoja en su billetera-. .._ Cualquier cosa… que te ordene….- _Pronunció mientras se acercaba a él.

_- NOO! .. límites Anderson! LÍMITES.! …._ –

-_mm.. Te ordeno que me sigas-_ Dijo Blaine dándose vuelta y siguiendo su camino.

_-No.! … primero… llámame por mi ….-_

_-KURT-_ Él castaño se sonrojó y bajó la mirada-. …_ KURT… KURT…KURT!... Ahora sígeme!-_

ÉL castaño lo siguió sin titubear. Al poco tiempo notó que no se había alejado tanto como creía que lo harían, más bien las calles eran muy familiares, hace años que no había caminado por aquellas debido que al entrar a la preparatoria el camino era diferente.

-_No he vuelto aquí hace años-_ Pronunció Kurt asombrado.

_-Lo supuse…es por eso que te traje … se que nuestro primer "reencuentro" no fue nada bueno… pero mírame! .. estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario.. con tal de estar de vuelta en tu vida-_ Dijo el morocho con vos firme.

-._.Yo…yo. .. te lo dije ayer.. no te entiendo.. a veces te comportas bien… pero luego cambias completamente… ya no te reconozco…-_

_-Lo sé.. lo siento… siento haberte asustado cuando golpeé a ese maldito en el baño… siento haberte asustado la primera vez que nos volvimos a ver… siento haberte besado… siento haberte hecho una canción.. y siento hacer lo que hare…_-

_-Que ra_..- El castaño no termino ya que el moreno lo empujo al suelo y lo besó.

Era como en los viejos tiempos, los dos solos en su reino, disfrutando la compañía. Kurt quería disfrutarlo pero algo en él lo impedía.

-_Blaine…no._.- Dijo mientras se separaba de él.

-….-

_-Me siento alagado de que te intereses en mí .. Pero tu tienes novia... y yo tengo asuntos que resolver_- Pronunció mientras se levantaba.

_-Asuntos por resolver…?_ ..-Preguntó extrañado

_-Si.. asuntos…ya esta anocheciendo.. Será mejor que regrese no le avisé a mi papá que iba a salir_- El castaño se levantó y empezó a caminar.

-_¡Qué asuntos!-_ El morocho iba detrás de él.

_-Nada que te interese…_. – Siguió su camino

_-¡Qué no me interese!.. todo sobre ti me interesa!_- Gritó Blaine enojado, había tratado de portarse lo más educadamente posible pero al escuchar que su querido ángel tenía _"asuntos que resolver_" había sido la gota.

Lo agarro de la cintura y le acorralo en un árbol, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso no le beneficiaba.

-_¡Qué asuntos.!... Prin…. Es decir… Kurt.. Dímelo.. Puedes confiar en mí_- Dijo Blaine tratando de calmarse.

_-… ves a esto me refiero…! Me asustas! No se que es lo que quieres… estas en la misma o peor posición que él- _Kurt se calló, había dicho demasiado.

_- De él…?-_ El castaño lo empujó-._ ¿Quién es él?-_

-_Nadie… sabes.. no tienes derecho a reclamarme..!.._. –

_-Te ORDENO que me digas quién es el Kurt-_

El castaño volteo, no podía negarse había hecho un trato – _Si te lo dijo… promete que no te molestaras-_

-._. ¿Por qué me molestaría?-_

_-Solo promételo-_

- _Esta bien… lo prometo_- Dijo Blaine a regañadientes.

_- Es ...es...Sebastian… han pasado cosas … además…. Tú tienes NOVIA!..._ -

_-¿Qué cosas?-_

_-Nada que te importe.! ….. AAAhhh mi padre se preocupara … así que si adiós..!-_ El castaño camino lo más rápido posible para salir del parque.

_-Kurt! Regresa! Te ordeno que regreses..!_- Gritó Blaine

_-Solo tienes 7! Y acabas de desperdiciar 2..! no queras que se hagan 3..!_- Dijo Kurt tratando de hacerlo razonar mientras lograba salir a la vereda-. _Cuando tengas claro que es lo que pasa por tu mente… buscame..! hasta entonces no-_

El castaño ignoro los gritos de Blaine y se encamino a casa, en verdad su padre se preocuparía si no lo veía así que apuro se paso. Tenía mucho que pensar, en verdad esto se volvía cada vez más complicado.

* * *

Las clases habían comenzado sin ninguna complicación, Finn le había preguntado dónde había estado, puesto que llegó temprano con Puck para jugar videojuegos y al no encontrarlo se había preocupado. Al final le dijo que había salido a dar una vuelta, después de todo eso no contaba como mentira.

_-Hey Kurt.!... y esa cara…?_- Preguntó Santana

-_… Problemas… -_ Respondió el castaño

-_Animate.! ni sabes lo que escuche!... el nuevo bombón terminó con su noviecita..!... más peces en el mar.!_- Dijo la morena contenta-. A_puesto que el podrá sacarte de tu depresión-_

_-No…nada de eso.. y peor con él..!-_ Replicó el castaño

_-mmm…. Hay algo que me ocultas…._-Dijo Santana fulminándolo con la mirada.

-_ nada interesante… solo fantasmas del pasado que aparecen de la nad_a- Kurt sonó indiferente a la situación.

_-mm con que fantasmas….-_

-_SIII.! …. Fantasmas… no quiero hablar de eso… vamos rápido a gimnasia quiero salir rápido de ahí-_

_-Si tu lo dices.._- Santana sabía que algo andaba mal y tendría que averiguarlo.

* * *

Durante la clase de gimnasia, la morena se encontraba dando volteretas cuando notó que Blaine se acerco a Kurt para ayudarlo con la rutina pero este lo ignoró. Pudo observar miradas de parte del morocho al castaño, como si este lo necesitara, algo estaba pasando frente a sus ojos y empezaba a entenderlo.

_-Interesante…-_ Pronunció la morena

_- ¿Qué es interesante?_ – Preguntó Britt entusiasmada

_-Lo mismo de siempre… idiotas que no sé dan cuenta de su alrededor_- Dijo sarcásticamente.

_-Ahhh…._ – Dijo Britt con normalidad.

_"Esto no le gustara a Sebastian "_, pensó la morena.

Las demás horas pasaron tan rápido que a duras penas se sentía que era lunes, pero eso no le quitaba lo aburrido a algunas clases, en fin lo único que esperaba Kurt era la última.

* * *

_-Que tal chicos…! … - Dijo Will mientras entraba a la sala-. He estado pensando y para reafirmar lazos esta semana aremos…. Tambores Finn-_

_-DUETOS!-_

Todos en la sala se emocionaron y empezaron a hablar entre sí, había tantas canciones que podrían representar… pero había una persona que se encontraba solo en esa sala. Kurt, estaba acostumbrado a hacer duetos con Sebastian, volteó a ver a Mercedes pero esta ya había hecho pareja con Sam; Tina iría con Mike; Rachel con Finn; Santana con Britt; Quinn no había aparecido. Todos en el salón tenían alguien a excepción de él, observo por todos lados y dió un suspiró de alivio a no encontrar a Blaine, por lo menos se había evitado ese dolor de cabeza.

Su festejo había sido en vano puesto que cuando se dirigió donde Will a decirle que no tenía una pareja este apareció como siempre, "mágicamente".

_-Blaine llegas tarde!_- Lo regaño Will

_-Lo siento estaba ayudando a unos alumnos_- Respondió Blaine, estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo por convertirse en un alumno modelo, gracias a ello se había ganado a Rachel y a Tina quienes necesitaban ayuda en química y él como _"buena persona"_, accedió.

-_Esta bien.. pero la tarea que e asignado es duetos y por haber llegado tarde tendrás que ir con Kurt ya que quedo solo… lo siento.. la próxima llega temprano_- Dijo Will, tratando de sonar comprensible.

_-OH! No… no lo sienta… es perfecto_- Dijo el morocho con una sonrisa.

Will lo miró curioso pero no le dio importancia.

-._.y qué te gustaría cantar… Prin… Kurt?-_

_-Cualquier cosa …. Me da igual-_ Dijo el castaño dando vuelta hacia los asientos.

_-mmm tengo la canción perfecta…-_ Pronunció sacando su Ipod.

El morocho se acerco a él y lo tomó por la cintura, izo que este se sentara en su regazo y le coloco un audífono.

-_.. pero ..¿Qué?-_

-_Solo escucha-_ Blaine puso play y pudo observar como el rostro de Kurt se tornaba pálido cuando este reconoció la canción.

* * *

Santana los observaba muy de cerca, la verdad es que Blaine le caía bien pero aún así había algo que no la convencía. Desde que conocía a Kurt y a Sebastian ella estaba segura que terminarían juntos, que eran el uno para él otro… pero ahora aparecía este chico de la nada y cambiaba todo. Quién era exactamente Blaine Anderson, al parecer tendría una seria charla con Sebastian y nada bueno saldría de ella….

_-Tiempo chicos! … ahora pasare por sus puestos y cada pareja me dirá el nombre de su canción para ordenarlas-_ Dijo Will, pasó por algunos antes de detenerse junto con Kurt y Blaine-._ Chicos… ¿Cuál es su canción?-_ Preguntó muy interesado.

_-…._-

_-Vamos Kurt dícelo_-Insistió el morocho.

_-…. Es…es..._-El castaño vacilo antes de decirlo-. _Es... Somebody that I used to Know..- Pronunció débilmente._

-_Perfecto!se presentaran el jueves.! Suerte chicos!... un favor me la dirías en español ... es para recordar los nombres mejor-_

El castaño subió su rostro, observo a Will pero no respondió,así que blaine tomo la palabra por el.

_- Quiere decir... _

_**ALGUIEN QUE SOLÍA CONOCER**_

* * *

**OOO! SIII Santana.. entro en acción!**

**Vieron el nuevo cap de GLEE..? estoy segura que si! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.. CREANME LLORÉ DE LA EMOCIÓN! SE COMPROMETIERON! FUE COMO VER A UN FIC TOMAR VIDA! *W* PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ... XDD**

**Agradecimientos!**

**Melisa360:OOOOH SII! CELOS .. CELOS.. CELOS- creeme abra muuuucho más de esos... XD.**

**Fioreeh-VCC: jajajaja sii "llamame".. a mi tambien me encanto! XD oo si Sebastian tendra muchas cosas!XD**

**Iris Gleek: *O* gracias no sabes cuan feliz me ases! 3 ! claor que lo seguire nunca o abandonare!^^ ... o si soy dramática.. y eso que solo es el principio D:**

**FeeRfuez21: *O* .! me llenaste de felicidad con tu review!..! gracias por lo de la canción.. ooo sii.. a mi tambien me dolio matar a Cooper.. pero así tenía que ser... Blaine vs Sebastian por Kurt.. seee.. me encanta esa idea XD ^^**

**Como siempre.. cualquier idea.. reclamo.. observación es bienvenida!**

**Mi twitter: Toph... T.K.A.**

**Mi face: Toph Tka..!**

**REVIEWS...?**


End file.
